Code Brotherhood
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: After the invasion of Japan, Britannia though they are one step closer to global domination. When the Order of The Black Knights appear, they though it's only a mere blockade to the inevitable. However, that is only a calm before the storm, as Britannia is about to face a new threat; a popular, global, religiously developed movement known as the Brotherhood of Nod.
1. The Prophet Arrive

**The Prophet Arrive**

In the dead of the night, it began with a pillar of light.

In the sandy desserts of a bloody battlefield a flash of light was born, as bright as the sun for a fraction of a second, illuminating the yellow sands with it's glow until dissipating into a ghostly white. The light originated from the ground, steadily rising upwards until it resembled a straight line, almost like a sword. It continued this way until, with another flash of white light, it swung open. A curtain of white light moves away from the originating pillar, expanding and giving of the illusion of a doorway, expanding until a white plane 20 meters high and 50 meters long was formed. They came from there.

The first were innocent enough, at least compared to those that would follow. Men in black uniforms, wearing red goggles and arranged in standard battle formations recognized throughout the world. Some operated quietly, obviously trained to move quickly and strike without warning. Others were more obvious, squads led by men with the mark of the Hand and the fury of fanaticism that came with it. A few were cautious, dressed in camouflage clothing and wielding weaponry designed to tear open tanks. All of them were spread out across the immediate area of the Gate, securing the position and insuring that nothing would go wrong. After a short while, a brief radio transmission was sent back.

Distorted figured came forth from the doorway, and their visages were a horrid sight to see. A blasphemous amalgamation of steel and flesh, circuitry and veins, machine and man, marched forth. They walked with neither weakness or hesitation, their eyes set forward with the faith of a fanatic, their senses tuned to the environment with the practiced ease of experienced warriors. What was once their left hands were now razor sharp appendages, resembling that of the rotted limb, and were capable of ripping a man's bowels apart. What was once their right hands were now massive machine guns, firing ammunition with the capability to kill a normal man in seconds and leave their bodies a steaming pile of meat and bone.

Things of steel followed, painted in the black and red of their congregation. They were a curious group, motley tanks made up of different kinds of metal, long barreled 5 meter long artillery pieces, advanced stealth tanks capable of firing anti-tank missiles indiscriminately, 6 meter long walkers that spat laser and blew fire, and far more. They did not come in chaotic waves of metal death, nor in organized groups that spoke of high discipline. No, they came in a trickle, perhaps a stream, of armored forces with varied percentages of each tank class. An astute observer may have noticed that each group, judging from the obvious armaments they carried, were geared for different kinds of battle (With one group basically being a bunch of motorcycles and another seemingly capable of wiping out an armored platoon from a distance). An even more astute observer would realize that there were numerous versions of these, all spread equally among the stream of incoming tanks, and that there would be very little one could do to wipe out any specific kind of tanks without taking them all down.

Men in blackened armor, their crimson visors vaguely reminiscent of the knights of old, walked with these tanks. They wore obsidian capes with the sign of a stylized hand on it. They too moved liked their cybernetic brothers, with neither fear nor hesitation, the machinery installed into the cyborgs the only difference between the two. They carried with them a meter long shaft, attached to a protected pack on their backs. The sapphire fire from the tip of the rod hinted at it's true purpose, and their casual use of the weapon is far more telling. They had waded through the charred remains of the heretic far too many times to count.

From these men came even stranger men, with even stranger objects, and far stranger vehicles. Trucks began piling out of the doorway, carrying within them the precious cargo, the precious resource, that they hailed as a gift from their Lord. Within and around them were men in tinted green visors, constantly checking upon their datapads and muttering in a sly voice that no one trusted. Following them were a trio of crablike androids, perhaps 3 or so of them walking the sands of the North African dessert with all the elegance of crabs on land. Which is to say, none at all. Both were well protected, with infantry and tanks and mechanical walkers flanking both resource and commanders at once.

Dozens of aircraft hummed in the air above them, heating the night air as they hovered above the rapidly growing deployment site. Their gun turrets swiveled around and around, constantly looking for threats to the camp, constantly looking for the enemy. Kilometers away were their far more quick and stealthy counterparts, the bombers scanning hundreds of kilometers away from the deployment zone for the slightest hint of danger. Those that they found, they transmitted to their grounded brethren, who neutralized the threat with a flutter of red wings and cloaked men.

The last figure to come out was perhaps the most strange. A crablike android, much like those that came before but far larger and more opulent, walked forth from the doorway. Like ants following a superior being, legions of the blackened knights from before were present at the machine's feet, their flame-throwers on the ready to burn the heretic at any moment. In the space above it were a dozen hovering craft, their turrets and laser weaponry constantly scanning the skies for any threat to the man inside. Standing side by side were meters long walkers, their weaponry charged and ready to destroy any that threatened the Prophet. Tanks, their forms camouflaged, hid under it, serving as the last line of defense for the Leader of Nod.

And inside the construct, holding a glowing globe in his right hand that thrummed with knowledge and power, pondering upon this new world even as the portal closed behind him, was Kane.

The day was February 24, 2016. The Day The Prophet Arrived.

* * *

 **March 25, 2017**

 **Siberia, Euro Britannia (exact location is unknown)**

At the Brotherhood's encampment in the middle of taiga, a lone figure in wandering inside. He wears a black clothes like many clothes the Brotherhood used. His wandering is interrupted when another figure step inside the camp the first figure be.

The other figure is a man at his mid-twenties wearing the usual Nod's uniform (a/n: which is black). He have a blue eyes with blonde hair and beard (a/n: his beard is like the one Arabian or Russian have. I'll call it Arabian beard).

"You must be the person the Prophet always talking about; the Legendary Insurgent. Oh my, where are my manners? My name's Alexander, you can call me Alex. I am the new intelligence officer; replacement of Ajay." Said the second figure, Alex.

"It's good to meet you, Brother Alex." Replied the first figure, the Legendary Insurgent.

"Well, I don't know what to say anymore. So, I think I continue this conversation with explaining this world's superpowers?"

"Go ahead, Brother."

"OK. First, the Chinese Federation. It's one of the three dominant superpowers in this world. While it might be more respectful of human rights than its Britannian counterpart, the Chinese Federation is still an imperial monarchy with most of the power concentrated in the hands of High Eunuchs, the Empress Tianzi now serving more of a symbolic role. When the High Eunuchs were in power, the Chinese Federation seemed to operate along communist ideology, since the wealth is supposedly distributed equally among its citizens, even though only the High Eunuchs benefit from it."

"The former Soviet Union was also like that. Only Stalin and his 'inner circle' who get the benefit." Comment the Insurgent.

"True, Commander. The geography of the Federation is almost all of Asia. The military doctrine of Chinese Federation is, to put it simply, mass-armor, mass-infantry, mass everything, like juggernaut. But it's not like GDI."

"That's more than enough. Move on."

"Second, the European Union. A democratic region laden with decadence and bureaucracy, the European Union is at war with the Holy Britannian Empire. The European Union is probably the most democratic of the three superpowers, but is also very divided. Beyond this, little is known about the Union's government, though it is likely some kind of council with representatives from each member-state present. This council has, from some of our sources, been referred to as the Central Hemicycle. The capital of the E.U. is Paris."

"Wait a minute, why we have so little information about its government?" Ask the Insurgent.

"Well, turns out, the Union have a tight security system. Also, the Union is the latest place where we built our influence." Replied Alex.

"Make sense. How about their military doctrine?"

"The European Union's collective military forces are divided into individual national forces referred to as "state armies," though the exact nature of these armed forces is not clear. From what iwe got, the most used Knightmare Frame is the Panzer-Hummel, which appears to be somewhere between the technological level of the Chinese Gun-Ru and standard Britannian Knightmares, though they are shown to be quite effective against Sutherlands and Gloucesters at range. While the Chinese Gun-Ru is an inferior but mass-produced model used in swarm attacks, both the E.U. and Britannia have a quality-over-quantity approach to their mech designs: a relatively small number of elite and powerful (albeit more expensive) armored units are supposed to dominate the battlefield out of proportion to their numbers."

"Looks like there's another version of GDI in this world."

"I hope there isn't another one. One more thing, despite the fact that E.U. is the 'good guy', they actually also did what the Britannian did. Like, disrespect towards 'those below them'. One of the example is calling Japanese Eleven."

"What a hypocrite. Now, the big bad."

"You're right, Commander. Holy Britannian Empire is a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is this world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century."

"Correction; **their** early 21st Century." Replied the Insurgent.

"Of course. Well remembering that you already know most of the important stuff about Britannia, let's just go straight to their military. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in this world."

"Not anymore."

"Man, can't wait to see their face. Anyway, back to the topic. One of the most interesting thing part is the Britannian Foreign Legion. To put it simply, if the conquered citizens, or number as they call it, want to fight in Britannian military, they can." Explain Alex.

"What makes them do it?" Ask the Insurgent.

"Many reasons. But mostly because that is one of the few ways to make a living. Despite in the military, they still receive harsh treatment."

"Let's hope when we capture some of them, they more than willing to join the Brotherhood."

"And if they don't?"

"We'll leave it to the Marked of Kane."

Alex shuddered when he hear it. Being a POW of the Marked is one of the last thing you want.

"Well, now about their military doctrine...I guess I'll just print it for you. Their doctrine is kinda confusing." Said Alex.

"Affirmative, Brother." Replied the Insurgent.

"So, I heard I'll be tasked with you."

"Yes, you'll be my intelligence officer like Ajay."

"My I know where we being tasked?"

"The Prophet tasked us at Area 11, the former Japan."

* * *

 **That should be enough for prologue.**

 **BTW, some paragraphs at the top is a copy from a thread I read. I want to ask the one who have it a permission, but I can't.**

 **Also, the Legendary Insurgent is your Nod's character at** _ **Tiberium Wars**_ **.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Shadow Skirmish

**Shadow Skirmish**

 **Hallo, guys.**

 **Here is some reply to reviews:**

 **danialzkz:**

Thank you for the compliment.

 **Guest** **:**

Of course they're going to be scared. Even GDI, who always found a way to defeat them, always scared when they face the Brotherhood. And yes, no one can't kill the Messiah.

Allying with the Black Knights? Do you think Lelouch will want to do that when he see Fanatics? He NEVER use his own men as a suicide bomber or something close to that before becoming Emperor (when he's trying to become the master of evil). And that is just one of the reason.

 **Cyricist001:**

Remember, it also depend on the commander.

Also, if there's too many Knightmare Frames at one time, even the mighty Obelisk of Light will be defeated.

 **pataponvideo:**

A fully upgraded Avatar have a lot of weaponry. One of them is stealth generator. So imagine that you're a Knightmare user, trying to find any enemy to be killed, only to find there's an Avatar in front of you this whole TIME...yeah, that would be scary. The scientists? Who does not want to analyze that thing?

Then, imagine their reaction when they meet the Redemeer.

* * *

 **August 10, 2017**

 **Area 11 (Japan)**

Inside a bedroom, a figure is sleeping soundly. It's almost morning. Then, there's something unexpected happening...

"MILITIA!"

"WHAT THE..."

The figure then fall from his bed. He then revealed to be the Legendary Insurgent. The Insurgent then go to the nearest window and open the curtain. He can see some militants are doing an exercise.

"Why they always need to speak that thing so loud?" Ask the Insurgent to nobody.

* * *

"So, what's the news?"

"WHOAA!"

Alex, surprised by the Insurgent sudden entry, fall from his chair. The coffee at his hand spill from the cup and wetting him.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT..."

The Insurgent let Alex running in circle like a chick lost its mother while he casually it his bread.

Few minutes later, the entire fiasco stop.

"Same question." Said the Insurgent.

"Oh well, except some Japanese do resistance thing, Britannian do bad thing, nothing." Replied Alex.

"I see. Inform me if you find anything interesting, we only have a few days here. After we finish our EVA connection here, we'll be going back to the Temple Prime."

"Affirmative, Commander."

* * *

Alex is walking with a tab at his hand. He then knock the Insurgent's office's door. When he get the permission, Alex opens the door and walk in.

"Commander, remember when you said to inform you if I found something interesting?" Ask Alex.

"What about it?" Ask the Insurgent back.

"I found one." This thing gets the Insurgent interest.

"What did you found?"

Alex then give the tab which display what Alex want to show to the Insurgent.

"Just few minutes ago, our spy manage to get an information that Clovis la Britannia ordered the army to retrive a 'poisonous gas'." Explain Alex.

"And the more than meet the eyes..."

"He tasked the Royal Guards to retrieve it. Clovis maybe not a military genius, but he's not stupid enough to sent the Royal Guards for a simple mission."

The Insurgent take a more closer look at the information. His eyes then become as wide as saucer.

"Oh my..."

"What's wrong, sir?" Ask Alex.

"If I am right, Clovis will ordered the destruction of Shinjuku ghetto. I am pretty sure you can fill on the rest." Replied the Insurgent.

Alex took some seconds for thinking before he finally get it.

"So, what should we do?" Ask Alex.

"What the closest unit to Shinjuku?"

"The Third Militant Battalion led by Grand Confessor Tadashi Nara. They only a mile away." Replied Alex.

"Send message to them to prepare our brothers and sisters and head to Shinjuku!"

"At once."

* * *

 **Near Shinjuku**

The militants from the Third Militant Battalion are preparing themselves. The Militant squads are getting their weapons, the Militant rocket squads preparing their rocket launcher, and Fanatics perform their possibly last rituals in the Hand of Nod.

"Brothers, sisters, it is time!"

The militants then turn their attention to the Grand Confessor that led them.

"The Brotherhood has tasked us to help...the Japanese at Shinjuku ghetto!"

"HOORAH!"

"The Britannia has sent their men to kill everyone. Men, women, and children, all will be slaughtered!"

After Tadashi finish his sentence, he can see that his brothers and sisters are holding their anger.

"BUT WE WILL BE THERE! WE WILL SHOW THOSE OPPRESSOR THE WRATH OF KANE!"

"HOORAAAAH!"

"Our enemies will be defeated! They will not win! Because evilness will never win!"

"HOOORAAH!"

"DOWN WITH BRITANNIA!"

"DOWN WITH BRITANNIA!"

"Let's go, go, go!"

The militants then go inside the Carryalls, which will send them to Shinjuku.

* * *

 **Nod Command room**

"Getting visual." Report Alex.

The Legendary Insurgent is at the command room while Alex is establishing both visual and audio connection with the field troops.

"[COMMS] Commander, we manage to established visual and audio connection. We should have it right...now."

Just like what Alex says, the screen at the command room shows the Insurgent the situation of Shinjuku ghetto. Well, at least some of it.

Two Carryalls then enter the field. One of them carrying a Saboteur, while the other carrying a Fanatics.

"[COMMS] OK, Commander. At you screen, you can see a Britannian's reconnaissance vehicle. It's guarded by two infantry squads. The Fanatics can take care of them, while the Saboteur can capture it. If we capture it, we can have a better view of Shinjuku, and hearing what the Britannian command said." Inform Alex.

After hearing that, the Insurgent lead the Fanatics to the left flank of the infantries. Thanks to the debris, the Fanatics are not spotted. When they close enough, he ordered them to attack.

"Now!"

The Fanatics battle cry surprise the infantries. Before they can react, the Fanatics reach them and blow themselves, leaving two Fanatics as the survivors. Then, the Insurgent ordered the Saboteur to capture the vehicle. After he capture it, the Insurgent now have a better view of Shinjuku.

"[COMMS] Good. The fog of war is now gone. And looks like reinforcement have arrived." Said Alex.

Just like what Alex said, a group of Carryalls appear and then drop their passengers, which consist of Militant squads, Militant rocket squads, and Fanatics.

"[COMMS] Commander, we manage to intercept some sort of announcement. Looks like the Britannian tasked the Honorary Britannians to find that poisonous gas. And there's a great news."

"[COMMS] What is it, Alex?"

"[COMMS] The Honorary is equipped with nothing but a combat knife."

Inside the room, the Commander become dumbfounded. Never in his life he went against such an ill-equipped troopers. Hell, even GDI most ill-equipped troopers are their Engineers with nothing but a pistol, and they are not even a combat troopers.

" _Seriously? I know they received harsh treatment, but THAT much?! Oh well, whatever._ " Though the Insurgent.

"[COMMS] To all militants, try to capture as many Britannian soldier while the Fanatics stay behind! Do this until I say otherwise!" Command the Insurgent.

"Yes, sir!"

For some time, the Insurgent just see as his men capture quite a lot of soldiers. Some who trying to resist are immediately shot at shoulder, remembering the fact that they only have knife as a weapon.

"I hope Britannian is not this retarded. If it is, things will become really boring." Comment the Insurgent.

* * *

Few minutes later...

"[COMMS] Commander, we manage to intercept another one. They have found the gas. The Royal Guards are right now retriving it." Report Alex.

"[COMMS] Thanks for the report. All militants, retreat to the captured Britannian vehicle! Then, prepare yourself, along with the Fanatics, for our next assault!"

After his men do what he said, the Insurgent then start executing his plan.

The Insurgent see two Sutherlands approaching his position. He ordered two Militant rocket squads to ambush them, with each of them positioned at their flanks. When the Sutherlands at where he wanted it, the Insurgent ordered the attack. One squad attack one Knightmare Frame (or KF for short), making a total of four rockets for each Sutherland.

When the Insurgent checks the damage, he find one knight – the name for the pilot of KF – survived. He then ordered a militant to kill him. The militant, being a "militant", decided to use his rifle as a bat and beat the poor knight to death.

"[COMMS] Alright, men. Do as I say, and we can win this battle!"

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Two Japanese/Eleven resistance members, Kaname Ohgi and Shinichiro Tamaki are running through the ghetto. Just few minutes ago, a place where they were was being attacked by Britannians infantries.

Suddenly, Ohgi stop his pace. Tamaki, confused, decided to ask. He doesn't do it because he finally understand why. In front of them, a squad of Britannians are about to execute some civilians. Before Tamaki can do anything, Ohgi put his hand at the former's shoulder and shook his head; indicating that there's nothing they can do. Tamaki gritted his teeth and make a fist because of the fact they can do nothing to stop the execution of their own countrymen.

However, before the Britannian can do the execution, there's a gunfire – a lot of them – came out of nowhere. The Britannians retaliate, but they can only open a few shots before all of them are death.

Then, also out of nowhere, a group of people wearing drab, gray hooded jackets and pants, with bandoleers, backpacks, and goggles. All of them wield a variety of small arms. Some of them then talk to the rescued civilians. After that, the civilians go to where these mysterious people came from; escorted by some of them.

Before anyone can react, a KFs come from the other side of the road. Without further delay, the mysterious people and the resistance members are running away, albeit the former take a different route.

* * *

Kallen is patrolling inside her Glasgow when she see a Britannian's tank open fire at the fleeing civilians. She then used her KF's Slash Harken, putting the tank out of commission. She then hear quite a lot of explosions, and decided to check it. When she arrive at the location, Kallen become dumbfounded at what she see.

Apparently, from the Insurgent's POV, a group of Fanatics are ambushing a rather large convoy of Britannian military. Despite armed with machine guns, tanks, and KFs, they are almost no match for the large number and fanatic "Fanatics"; they kill one, others will come from other side and blow themselves but not without bringing some soldiers with them.

For Kallen, it happens for a few hours, while in fact it's only a few minutes. When the series of explosions stop, Kallen then take a look at the Fanatics. She can see from their eyes that they see her and decided to do something. Suddenly, all Fanatics run toward the Glasgow. It took Kallen less than a second before she figured out why.

" _Don't tell me they think I am a Britannian?!_ " Though her.

She then immediately drives her Glasgow away from the Fanatics while the latter keep chasing her.

* * *

 **Nod Command room**

Sometime later...

The Insurgent is confused. He have no idea should he feel relieved or angry. Relieved because this mysterious voice helped the remaining resistance; angry because he eliminated a lot of his "supposed to be" victims.

" _And here I though I could have some fun._ " Though the Insurgent.

 _ **Establishing**_ _**video uplink...**_

After the announcement from EVA, Alex's face appear at the screen.

"[COMMS] Commander, one of our brother have spotted what looks like a new Knightmare Frame." Inform Alex.

"[COMMS] Do you have any video about it?" Ask the Insurgent.

"[COMMS] We have. Here's one of them."

Alex then shows both recording and live video of said KF. It's white with gold trim in color. The KF moved so fast that the Insurgent almost though he see an action movie.

"[COMMS] What the hell is that thing? A commando KF?" Comment the Insurgent.

"[COMMS] Beats me." Replied Alex.

The Insurgent is doing nothing but watched as the white KF defeat all Sutherlands as if they were nothing. It didn't encounter any of his forces because they are at the other side of the ghetto. The Insurgent also see the white KF rescue a civilians.

"Looks like you have a good heart for a Britannian. Well, at least I know how to divert your attention." Comment the Insurgent.

After watching the video for some minutes, he realized he doesn't see any anti-personel weaponry on it.

"Strange. Anti-personnel weapon is mandatory to all KF. Or, at least as far as we know."

If this is a western cartoon, the Insurgent will have a light bulb at his head.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

For Suzaku Kururugi, this day is one of the most strangest day in his live.

First, he was tasked to find a poisonous gas. Then, he found his old friend...and getting shot not long after that. After that, he woke up and that white haired scientist, Lloyd his name, asked him to became a devicer of a new KF, Lancelot. After he accepted it, he used the Lancelot to defeat all terrorist's Sutherlands. He then found their commander, only to be intercepted by a Glasgow, which then ejected. Then, he chased the commander (Lelouch) while he destroyed a lot of building in process. He abandoned him when he decided to rescue a woman with her baby.

And now, he's running away from something he can't believe still exist: Suicide bombers.

At first, he though it won't be a big problem; only to realize that Lancelot does not have anti-personel weapon. That, plus Lloyd's scream to get the hell out of there ASAP is the reasons he's running away.

" _Seriously, what next?_ " Though Suzaku.

* * *

 **Nod Command room**

The Insurgent keeps ordering the Fanatics to chase the Lancelot until the ceasefire announcement from Clovis is announced.

"[COMMS] Alright, men. Pack up. We have done our job. The Viceroy is now too scared to continue his massacre." Command the Insurgent.

After that, he leave his room to do another stuff.

* * *

 **Nod's Base, Area 11 (Japan)**

The Legendary Insurgent, along with Alex, are approaching the field. There, the captured Honorary Britannians are being held.

"So, how's your feeling?" Ask the Insurgent to the Honoraries with a mocking tone.

"Will be better if you let us go." Replied one of them.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I..have...a proposition."

This catch the interest of the Honoraries.

"What is it?" Ask another one of them.

"I want you to join us. Now, before you give your reply, I am pretty sure you have seen some of our display of power."

What the Insurgent say is true. The Insurgent give them a video about how they beat the Britannians, destroying the myth that they are invincible.

"I know you most of you are working in the military to give a living to your family. But, if you join us, we can give you and them the same, if not a better living. Not just that, we'll ensure their safety."

The proposition becomes more and more harder for them to refuse.

"Those who decided to join, walk to get there." Said the Insurgent as he point his finger at the group of Confessors.

After hearing that, almost all Honorary Britannians do what they asked to do. I said "almost" because some of then, less than a dozen, stay in their original position.

"What's wrong?" Ask Alex.

"Sir, with all due respect, we're not joining for the money. We do it so we can change Britannia from the inside, just like what our friend, Kururugi wants." Explain one of them.

"Kururugi? You mean Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan?" Ask Alex again.

"Yes, sir."

"I see, what a noble cause." Said the Insurgent. He then give a sour looks to them. "Noble, but wrong. I can understand that way, BUT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE FACT THAT YOU KILL YOUR OWN COUNTRYMEN FOR NOTHING. YOU ARE NOT EVEN DOING IT FOR YOUR FAMILY. GUARDS, TRANSFER THIS B******S TO THE MARKED OF KANE!"

"Yes, commander!" Replied a militant. The militants then do what they tasked.

After the outburst, the Insurgent then move his feet to their cafeteria, want to find something to drink.

* * *

 **One chapter is done.**

 **BTW, about the Insurgent's outburst, I feel that kinda makes sense.**

 **Can you guess what happen to the Eleven/Honorary Britannians who got transfered to the Marked of Kane? (Hint: It's not something pleasant)**

 **Also, what's the excess the Legendary Insurgent have if he go against Lelouch and vice versa? (I am talking about them go against each other as one commander against another commander)**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Hearts and Minds

**Hearts and Minds**

 **Answer for some reviews (thank you for the review):**

 **Lord NV:** Original? No. Upgraded stolen one? Yes.

 **Guest (2):** Sorry, can't tell you about her fate. That's quite an idea, I'll think about it.

 **Guest (3):** Sorry, super tank doesn't sound quite "Nod". Yes, Venom is equipped with laser.

 **Guest (4):** Yes, grammar. That's always a problem. Still searching for one.

 **Guest (5):** About what happen to them, I'll give you a hint: Nod managed to "convinced" them to become the basic infantry of the Marked of Kane.

* * *

 **August 17, 2017**

 **Temple Prime**

"Wake up, my child."

As soon as someone said that, he activate something. He's Kane, and he just activated LEGION. Beside Kane is a young caucasian woman with black hair.

"I am sorry, my child, but we don't have enough time. So, you'll do a task for me after this conversation is over." Said Kane. "Now, the woman beside me is Abbess Claire. She's going to replace Alexa, but don't worry, she's not going to betrayed you like what she did."

After that, Kane leave LEGION with Claire.

"Alright, LEGION. The situation is dire." Said Claire.

Claire then shows LEGION a video of Saitama ghetto. It's in state of ruin.

"Just a few minutes ago, our brothers had found the Saitama ghetto in this state. After a few minutes investigation, we found out that the new Viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia li Britannia.." Claire then shows a photo of the said Viceroy "...ordered the destruction of Saitama in order to lure the criminal who claimed to be responsible for the death of Clovis la Britannia, Zero." Claire then shows a video of Zero's first performance.

"Although we have no idea did the objectives was reached or not, we knew that the Viceroy had leave the ghetto in the care of Lord Alfred Polonsky." Added Claire.

"Lord Alfred Polonsky is known for his atrocities. He once massacred the entire citizens – men, women, and children – during the Second Pacific War. If we don't do something, the entire people at Saitama will be dead."

* * *

 **Saitama Ghetto, Area 11 (Japan)**

(a/n: OK, there's something I need to explain. During the battle mode a.k.a. leading Nod's army at the battlefield, most commanders - unless I say the otherwise – doesn't lead their men at the battlefield. Their lead their men at a safe place like back at Tiberium Earth)

(a/n: This is the example. The only Nod at Saitama ghetto is the soldiers. LEGION, as the commander, is at Temple Prime. One more thing; sometimes, the POV will be like playing C&C)

As we see the ruins at Saitama ghetto, our attention right now is at a landscape just outside the ghetto. There, a group of militants are escorting an MCV. The MCV, after finding a perfect spot, then unpacked and then immediately build two Power plants, a Hand of Nod, and War factory.

 _ **Establishing video uplink...**_

"[COMMS] My child, once the people of Saitama had nothing but their 'home', family, and friends. Now, all of that is gone. They have nothing left...but...their...ANGER! We will take that spark and start a fire that will become a great conflagration! Peace... through... POWER!"

Kane then cut the video uplink.

 _ **Incoming Transmission...**_

 _ **LEGION, there are four small outposts where the Britannian concentrate their forces. Destroy them, and the rest of their forces will be forced to retreat. The location of each outpost is Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, and Southeast,**_

After hearing that, LEGION start building his forces; consist of Militant squads, Militant rocket squads, Raider buggies, and Attack bikes.

 _ **Establishing video uplink...**_

"[COMMS] LEGION, we must hurry. We must strike them when they're still preparing at their outpost. If they start advancing, many civilians will die." Inform Claire. "[COMMS] One more thing. As you can see you don't have access to the Awaken. We can't let the Britannian knows about out cyborgs...for now."

Before it send its main forces, LEGION ordered four Attack bikes – one for each outpost – to do some reconnaissance. After a few minutes, they send their report.

"[COMMS] This is Alpha 1-1. The Outpost NW is lightly guarded; guarded only by infantries."

"[COMMS] This is Alpha 1-2. The Outpost NE is quite guarded; guarded by infantries and armors."

"[COMMS] This is Alpha 2-1. The Outpost SW is heavily guarded; guarded by KFs, armors, and infantries. They're also heavily entrenched.

"[COMMS] This is Alpha 2-2. There's too many patrol around the Outpost SE. I can't get visual."

LEGION then command the bikes to fall back. It then start building a capable forces to mow down the Britannians and also build Shredder, SAM, and Laser turrets. After all preparation is complete, LEGION send three teams; the first team – consist of Militant squads and Raider buggies – to Outpost NW, second team – consist of Militant and Militant rocket squads, Raider buggies, and Attack bikes – to Outpost NE, and the third – which have the same type of units like second team, only larger – to Outpost SW. It'll leave Outpost SE for the last.

* * *

 **Outpost NW**

The Militants and Buggies are slowly approaching the outpost. The Militants silently garrisoned any buildings that they can reach without alerting the guards. The Buggies are hiding behind the building, waiting for a right moment to strike.

LEGION then give the order. The militants fire at the infantry first, making the latter attacking the former. Then, the Buggies revealed themselves and spray their leads. Some even go as far as run them down. Some of Britannian infantries that are equipped with rocket launcher used their weapons and destroy some Buggies and the building, burrying some of the militants. However, the Britannians are outnumbered and soon, all of them are dead.

"[COMMS] This is the 5th Militant Regiment, all oppressors are dead." Report one of the Militant.

After making sure everything is done, LEGION divert its attention to another outpost.

* * *

 **Outpost NE**

"Hey, how strong a Britannian tank is?" Ask a Militant.

"Quite weak. Heck, their strongest tank is as strong as tank from TWI." Replied a Militant rocket.

"Quiet you two, we almost there." Said a Bike's driver.

The second team finally arrived. LEGION then check the topography of the area, it finds that all buildings are unusable. Finding no other way, LEGION decided to launch a full frontal assault. The anti-infantry units target the infantries and anti-armor units target the armor. The more trained and better armed Britannian infantries managed to push back the Militants attack, but unfortunately, they're no match for the Militant's fanatical zeal, willingness to fight for the Brotherhood, and sheer numbers.

The Britannian tanks proved to be a nuisance; they're capable of destroying the Raider buggy and Attack bike. But then again, these vehicles are poorly armored. However, there's nothing that the Militant rockets and Attack bikes can't handle (a/n: not really, but you know what I mean).

After fighting for a half an hour, the battle is over.

"[COMMS] This is 3rd Militant Regiment, this area is liberated." Report a militant.

LEGION then divert its attention to the third team.

* * *

 **Outpost SW**

After scanning the area, LEGION start executing its plan.

First, it used Cloacking Field at the third team's vehicles. Then, LEGION positioned them in a certain positions. LEGION then ordered its infantries to do a suicide charge.

The infantries managed to kill and do some damage before forced to retreat by the overwhelming forces. The Britannians are following. However, the infantries are actually a bait. As they follow the Nod's, the Britannians doesn't realized that they passed the Nod vehicles. After they passed all the vehicles, LEGION executed the next phase.

LEGION ordered all its vehicles to aim their weapons at the back of advancing Britannian forces. After all vehicles aim their weapons, LEGION gived the firing order. The attack caused by the AFV surprised the Britannians, who then divert their attention to the vehicles. However, the infantries, seeing a chance, launch a counter-attack. The attack from the front and the back confused and create a panic among the Britannians.

After the battle is finished, LEGION can see that most of the infantries are dead, but it believed that it's a necessary sacrifice.

* * *

 **Nod Base**

LEGION detect a group of VTOLs. After identifying the aircrafts as Britannian, the SAM turrets fired at them, destroying all of them before one can even firing its weapons.

 _ **Establishing audio uplink...**_

"[COMMS] Listen to me, you Eleven scum. You better put down your weapons and let us give you what you deserved; death."

Using an advanced voice recognition technology, LEGION managed to find out who the man is; he was Lord Alfred Polonsky. LEGION ordered all three teams to retreat to the base, but not without ordering some of the members to stay behind.

 _ **Establising video uplinlk...**_

"[COMMS] LEGION, the final assault is coming. For that, I granted you an access to our Scorpion tank. Make a good use of it." Said Claire.

LEGION wasted no time and start constructing some Scorpion tanks. Just like what is expect, a large number of Britannian infantries, armors,, VTOLs, and KFs are approaching the base. The defense turrets did their jobs pretty well; the Shredders shred the infantries to pieces, the Lasers cut through the armors and KFs like hot knife through a butter, and the SAM knock out the VTOLs like they are nothing.

The Britannian managed to destroy some of the turrets, but the expression at their face is priceless when they see the turret is back. None of them are thinking to destroy the central hub. Finally, all three teams are back and support the turrets to destroy the invading Britannian forces. Soon, all Britannians are dead.

LEGION then combined the three teams with some Militants, Buggies, Bikes, and Scorpions. LEGION ordered its forces to go to the last outpost and continued their advance to the Britannian main base. On the way there, many small forces of Britannian military attempted to stop Nod, but all resistance is futile.

The Nod forces finally reached the Outpost SE. During the battle, the Nod Scorpion proved to be strong enough to survived several attacks from both Britannian's tank and KF, something that surprised the KF forces. The Britannian finally meet an opponent that have a technological superiority.

After eliminating every one last Britannian at the outpost, the Nod forces start advancing to the main base. The Britannian military is still fighting but their morale have drop quite low. The Nod forces easily kill the last remnant of the Britannian military stationed at Saitama.

 _ **Establishing audio uplink...**_

"[COMMS] Listen to me, you b******s! You may won this battle, but you will loose the war! No one can beat the Goddess of Victory!" Exclaim Lord Polonsky.

 _ **Establising video uplinlk...**_

"[COMMS] My child, your only job now is to kill every one. Last. Of. Britannian. Show them no mercy because they deserved none." Said Kane

After hearing the order, LEGION did exactly what Kane asked; some Britannians are trying to surrender, but the Militants immediately execute them.

 _ **Establising video uplinlk...**_

"[COMMS] LEGION, leave that Lord and his officers to us. We handle them with our 'utmost care'." Said Claire.

Then, a pair of Carryalls arrived. When they dropped the passengers, they are revealed to be the Black Hands. The Black Hands then go inside the base.

"Be pure!"

The sound of the Black Hands is followed by an inhuman scream.

 _ **Establising video uplinlk...**_

"[COMMS] Good job, LEGION. Saitama has been liberated. One more ghetto is now under our influence." Report Claire.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, several minutes before the start of the mission...**

 **Temple Prime**

The Legendary Insurgent is reading the report of one of his spy.

Yesterday, he tasked a spy to watched Suzaku Kururugi and if can, tried to recruit him. Then, in a strange turn of event, Suzaku saved a Britannian woman and that woman was not an ordinary one, she was Euphemia li Britannia.

The spy keep watching the "couple" (the Insurgent read this word a lot of time to make sure he's not having a sight problem). Everything was fine, there wasn't any important event...until the problem at a stadium near the graveyard. It was during that time that the spy managed to found out that Suzaku was the "devicer" of Lancelot. The spy also found a good information.

After finish reading the report, the Insurgent go to outside of his office and approach Alex.

"Commander, what can I do for you?" Ask Alex.

"Alex, please send this message to Confessor Kevin." Said the Insurgent as he give Alex a paper.

Alex then read the message. His face becomes something that people can called dumbfounded.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course, brother. If you're not sure, can you please point a person who is young enough to attend a high school and a good spy beside him?"

"No sir. But, Kevin act quite strange for a Confessor when doesn't do a confessor stuff."

"I am pretty sure everyone in high school will only think he's a hyper person."

"OK, I'll give it to him."

"Thanks, Alex."

* * *

 **And a chapter that you have waiting for is done**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	4. Confessor at School

**Confessor at School**

 **Answer to some review:**

 **sonickiller41:** Reaction to what? Can elaborate even more? Yes, Nod can defeat Cornelia.

 **Guest:** Don't worry, Euphie won't fear the Nod...she will HATE the Nod. If you're talking about what happened to the Honorary Britannian that are captured and refused to became a member of Nod at Chapter 2, they became a cyborgs.

* * *

 **August 17, 2017**

 **Ashford Academy, Tokyo settlement**

Kevin can't just believed his luck. Among every people they have, the Brotherhood chose him to spy on Suzaku Kururugi. Sure, he's young enough not to raise suspicion and can act like a student, but that doesn't mean he's not hating it. Nevertheless, he must and will do this job; for the Brotherhood.

"My name is Kevin McNamara. It's nice to meet you."

Currently, Kevin is introducing himself to his soon-to-be classmates. He feeled nervous from the stare he received. He knows that he need to make sure not to raised too much suspicion. Most, if not all students here are smart enough to know a spy if the said spy is not careful.

"Another student? Well, that's funny."

"He looks strange. He seems stupid but at the same time intelligent."

"He's handsome! I wonder did he already have a girlfriend?"

"OK students, that's enough. Mr. McNamara, you can have a seat beside Mr. Kururugi."

"Of course, sir."

Kevin then approach the seat. After a few seconds, the teacher started the lesson. During it, a teacher is absent for a while because he wanted to go to toilet. At that moment, Kevin stare at Suzaku, who realized it.

"Hello, I am Kevin. It's nice to meet you." Said Kevin with a smile.

Suzaku is rather dumbfounded and surprised when he hear it before he said his reply. "I-I am Suzaku Kururugi. It's nice to meet you too."

At the other table, Lelouch is watching Kevin. He have a feeling that Kevin is hiding something.

* * *

 **After classes ended...**

Kevin is walking near the parking place when he see a light brown or orange haired girl is berating a raven haired boy and a dark blue haired boy. Seeing that there's nothing to do, Kevin approached the trio.

"My, my, what's happening here?" Ask Kevin. The trio then see him.

"Ah, you're the new student, Kevin right?" Ask the dark blue haired boy back.

"Yes, and you are..."

"My name's Rivalz. This are Lelouch and Shirley." Said Rivalz as he pointed at Lelouch and Shirley.

"Kevin? The student who recently arrived from the Homeland?" Ask Shirley.

"Yes I am. So, back to my question."

"Lulu and Rivalz are about to go somewhere and betting, again!" Exclaim Shirley.

"Lulu? Say, Shirley, can I ask you a question?" Ask Kevin.

"What is it?"

"You call Lelouch 'Lulu', does this because you..."

"Nononono, don't said that!" Shout Shirley with a red face.

"Fine. By the way, did you see Suzaku?" Ask Kevin.

"Perhaps at the Student Council's room?" Suggest Lelouch.

"Hmm, great idea. I'll try it. Thanks." Kevin is just about to leave them when Rivalz approach him.

"How about we go there together? Since Shirley won't let us go to somewhere, I guess I can try to create a new friend." Said Rivalz.

"Fine by me. Let's go."

During the walk, Lelouch ask something to Kevin.

"Kevin, why are you searching for Suzaku?" Ask the former prince.

"Suzaku almost got executed because they though he was a killer of the late Prince Clovis, right?" Replied Kevin. Lelouch nodded.

"I want to ask him how he feels when he almost got that and when Zero rescued him." Added Kevin.

"Why did you want to know?" Ask Lelouch as he begin to feel suspicious.

"Everyone have they secret, Lelouch." Said Kevin. Now Lelouch started to feel worried.

* * *

 **Student Council's room**

"Oh my, who's the student you bring along?" Ask Milly almost immediately after the trio enter the room.

"This is Kevin McNamara, just recently arrived from the Homeland." Said Rivalz.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Kevin as he extended his hand. Milly accepted it and shake it.

"So, Kevin, why are you here?" Ask Milly.

"I am looking for Suzaku." Replied Kevin.

"Me...OOUUCH! Arthur!" Said the said Japanese as he hold the pain from Arthur's bite.

"Yes, you. Do you mind if I am asking question to you; in private?"

"Well, I guess that's OK. How about rooftop?"

"Excellent. Let us go." Kevin then dragged Suzaku to there.

After he gone, Lelouch approach Milly.

"Milly, can you ask Mr. Ashford for information about Kevin McNamara?" Ask Lelouch.

"I guess I can. Why?" Ask Milly back.

"I have a bad feeling about him."

* * *

 **Rooftop**

"You sure it's fine? I mean, most Britannians feel uncomfortable when they near a Number; eventhough they are Honorary." Said Suzaku.

"Well, I am those non-'most Britannians'. Beside, you're a Honorary. At least you have a word 'Britannian' in your nationality." Said Kevin. " _Actually, remembering you're the devicer of Lancelot, I really want to kill you._ "

"Alright. Why do you want to see me?"

"I am just curious. About your feeling."

"Feeling about what?"

"Well first, how about when you got accused of killing the late Prince Clovis?"

"Well, you can say I am kinda shocked. I mean, I never do something that against Britannia after the Invasion."

"Did you felt upset?"

"Why I felt that?"

"I mean, you got accused and almost executed."

"I am going to lie if I said I didn't felt that. Although only a little bit."

"Now, how about when Zero rescued you?" When he heared that name, Suzaku's face become sour. "Did I said something wrong?"

"What? Oh, is not that, Kevin. I just doesn't like how he did it."

"Did what?"

Suzaku look at Kevin's face for a while. He then decided he can trust him.

"He believed the end justified the mean." Said Suzaku.

"I see. He's both right and wrong." Replied Kevin.

"What do you mean by 'both'? That philosophy is always wrong, right?"

"Not really. It depends on the mean, the reason, and the end. For example, can you blame a father for killing a person who is trying to kill his child?"

"Of course not."

"But killing is wrong."

"I know. But if he didn't do it, he will lose his...oh, I see."

"Yes. Believe it or not, most people doesn't realized that they used that kind of philosophy. As a soldier, you should know about this; you kill your enemy so that your enemy won't kill you or your friends."

"Actually, I never kill anyone. The military doesn't trust us to do that kind of stuff."

"I should have realized that earlier. Now, one last question; genetically, are you really an Eleven?"

When he hear that question, Suzaku give him a face as if the asker grows a second head.

"What kind of question are is that?! Of course I am an Eleven!"

"But, you have brown hair, your eyes are green, and your skin looks paler compared to other Eleven. Are you sure?"

"I. Am. Sure! My father is the last PM of Japan, he's a Japanese, which makes me a Japanese, or Eleven in this case!"

"That means your mo..."

"My mother is also a Japanese. I don't have any idea why the colors of my body makes me look more like European, but I am pretty sure you can see the difference."

"Wow, OK. I just doesn't expect you to be that mad when I am not sure you're an Eleven, genetically."

"You can say that it has something to do with the past."

Suzaku and Kevin then leave the rooftop. Both of them are on their way to the Student council's room.

* * *

 **Student Council's room**

During the walk, both of them are talking about what high school students usually talking about; like sport, lessons, what to do in the future.

"A military chaplain?" Ask Suzaku.

"Yes. I am pretty sure you know why they're exist." Said Kevin.

"Well, my superior once said that a chaplain is really important for troops' mentality."

"Exactly. Fighting in war is one thing, making sure those people can stay sane in another thing." Said Kevin. " _Actually, because I am a Confessor, I already reached my dream, somewhat. Though I can guarantee that Confessor is the last type of chaplain you want to mess with. It's rare, but not that uncommon for a Confessor to kill a militant for really questioning the Brotherhood's vision, I also have my own share in killing them._ "

The duo then reached the room. Inside, they can see there are seven people.

There are three people who gain an attention from Kevin. His primary job is to spy on Suzaku, though he also ordered to watched these three people.

The first is Kallen Stadtfeld. At first, no one pay any attention to her. The Brotherhood however, became interested when they found a matches between her and a female resistance member who was known for her efficiency when using KF, despite the fact that it was an antique model. Because of that, he was ordered to find out whatever she is really that resistance member.

The second is Rai Asplund. According to the Brotherhood's intel, Suzaku and Euphemia met Rai for the first time at the Shinjuku's graveyard. When Lloyd test Rai for KF's compatibility test – with the latter have no idea what happened – he found out that Rai's percentage is almost as equals as Suzaku. Because Rai is having an amnesia, he accepted the job to become the devicer of Lancelot Club, the sister unit of Lancelot. With him accepting the job, he pretend as Lloyd's nephew and work along with Suzaku.

The third and the last is Lelouch Lamperouge. There's nothing special about him...unless you added the part that he and his sister, Nunnally, share the same surname as the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia's maiden name. Also, when the intelligence agency compared his face with the late Empress' face, they found a high percentage match. Due to this, a theory that the vi Britannia siblings survived the war and hiding as other people exist in the Brotherhood.

To put it simple, Kevin watched the first one because of her similarity with a resistance member, the second because his connection with the Camelot, and the third because if the theory is true, then the vi Britannia can become a great asset in the future.

"There you are, Kevin. I have a question; do you want to become the member of the Student council?" Ask Milly out of blue.

"What's with this sudden question?" Ask Kevin back.

"Well, when I read about your file, you can say that you're a perfect candidate for the Student council."

Kevin is about to ask how she get his file when he remember that she's an Ashford, so he shut up. What's inside that forgery file is somewhat true; Kevin is a good candidate for Student council's member.

Kevin thinks about it. On one hand, Kevin can be close to his primary target and three optional ones, making his espionage easier. On the other hand, Kevin doesn't feel really wants to do a Student council's work. He's not that type of person. After a few minutes thinking, Kevin say his decision.

"You can count me in."

"Excellent. Let me introduce you to the other members." Said Milly.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete**

 **Spoiler for the next chapter; Kane will gives the CG world his Grand Gesture. It'll be equals to a declaration of war to all three superpowers**

 **If you have question or suggestion. Feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	5. A New Superpower

**A New Superpower**

Some answer to some reviews:

 **sonickiller41:** Lelouch will not be pleased. What Nod did just makes everything that is bad to worse. Lelouch will also hate at how Nod operates, you know, those False Flag operation stuff.

 **Guest:** CABAL is dead, but not LEGION. In the final mission of Kane's Wrath, LEGION have access to the Awakened and Enlightened cyborgs. The Honorary Britannian becomes either the former of the latter.

 **FoulerGlint60:** It's Lloyd. He wants to make Lancelot the most powerful Knightmare that he forgot that infantries can destroy Knightmare.

 **ww1990ww:** Oh, come on. Kane is not that bad (this is a blatant lie). Sorry, there won't be any GDI. Well, unlike Lelouch, Kane is the Messiah, so of course Kane will always be on the top. To make matters worse for Lelouch, because Kane is not human, he can't used his Geass on him.

* * *

 **August 19, 2017**

 **Temple Prime**

The Legendary Insurgent is sitting at his office when he received a video message from Alex. The Insurgent then see it.

"Commander, it's good to see you. The Prophet wants a talk with you." Said Alex.

The computer then showed Kane instead of Alex.

"Welcome back, Commander. More than a year have passes since our arrival to this new, foreign, and oppressed world. The fate of humanity is decided by the three superpowers. Worse, all three of them are not different, if not worse, than the GDI. Our efforts...to help this world is not fruitless. Many people have joined us, but they are afraid. Afraid that the Britannia, Europe, and China are too strong. We need to proved them that our enemies are not all powerful. We need...a Grand Gesture!" Kane then let out a small but menacing chuckle.

* * *

After hearing Kane's intention, The Insurgent is waiting for his army to be ready while Alex is briefing him.

"Alright Commander, here's the briefing: Yesterday, the JLF had taken hostages at Kawaguchi Lake convention centre hotel. However, the man called Zero managed to rescued all but one hostages and revealed his organization; the Order of the Black Knights. Now, most Britannian that became hostages were there to do some...talking about Sakuradite. They'll having a meeting at Kobe. At there, there are also some people of the Chinese Federeation's embassy doing some diplomatic mission. And some people from EU having a meeting with the Empire about Sakuradite. But our real target is the Ricardo Sakuradite Power Plant that is also there. It created a power equivalent of a nuclear. However, because it can be considered a prototype, if we somehow managed to... "destabilized" it, I can bet you that it'll give a devastating blow to Area 11."

* * *

 **Kobe, Area 11**

A Nod MCV is escorted by Scorpion and Stealth tanks. It then unpacked and start building three Power Plants, Crane, two Hand of Nod, two Nod war factory, a Operation center, Secret shrine, and several Shredder, Laser, and SAM turrets.

 _ **Establishing video uplink...**_

"[COMMS] Commander, LEGION is leading an army to prevented any cry of help to come. When we succeed, the result will be a conflagration on a scale never before imagined, and a sign to the people, that NOD HAS ARISEN!" Said Kane who then cut the uplink.

After hearing the message from the Prophet, the Insurgent started building his army; consisted of Militants, Fanatics, Shadow teams, Black Hand troopers, Attack bikes, Rider buggies, Scorpions, and Stealth tanks.

Then, a Carryall is coming. It dropped a Liquid Sakuradite Transport Truck.

 _ **Incoming transmission...**_

 _ **Escort the Liquid Sakuradite Transport Truck to Ricardo Sakuradite Power Plant. Then, detonate it. Make sure the world received Kane's gesture.**_

After he created his attacking force, the Insurgent take a look at the map. He see that the Power Plant is guarded by four military installations; two can only be reached by foot if he doesn't want to have heavy casualties while the other two are connected by a road big enough for vehicles. So the Insurgent spilts his forces in to two and start the attack.

* * *

 **Infantry Forces**

The Infantry Forces slowly sneaked their way to the first installation. Once they near it, they can see that most of people there is only infantries and two Knightmares. The Militant rocket aim their rockets at the KFs. Then, they shoot it. The Knightmares explode and that alert the installation. The Nod then send an all-out attack. Like what everyone expected, while the Britannian's infantries are better trained and armed, it isn't enough to go against the sheer number of militia. Some of them garrisioned the buldings at the installation for protection, but the Black Hands make a short works of them.

"Burn alive!" The Black Hands fired their flamethrower, burning the Britannians alive.

The Britannian then focused their attention to the Black Hands. However, most of them are cut down by the Shadows. In this part, the Shadow have a better training than most infantries, making the Britannians can only kill two of them before they all perished.

Seeing the fight is not at their side, some Britannians are trying to surrender...only for them to be burned by the Black Hands.

* * *

 **Vehicle Forces**

Meanwhile, the vehicles are moving towards their first target with the Stealth tanks leading the way. They almost reach it when they stop. The Scorpion tanks then aimed their cannon at the installation. They then send a salvo of cannon and it destroy the front part of the installation.

After a few seconds, KFs start emerging from the installation. The Insurgent ordered the vehicles to fall back except one of them. The KFs is only a few meters from the installation when a missile barrages destroy all of them. Turns out, the Insurgent leaved the Stealth tanks to ambushed the Britannian.

After destroying the Knighmares, the Insurgent send his forces to deal with the remaining people inside. Once they inside, the Nod forces start murdering everyone that is not them. The Stealths and Scorpions destroy the KFs that are still not ready for combat. Only some managed to escaped the destruction and even those KFs only managed to destroy some of the tanks before the Attack bikes destroy them.

The aftermath is a total destruction of the installation. The Nod then continue they journey.

* * *

 **Infantry Forces**

After killing everyone on the previous installation, the Infantry forces finally find another one. Unlike the last one, this installation have quite a number of vehicles. The Insurgent then send the Fanatics to deal with the vehicles, followed by the remaining forces.

"For the Brotherhood!" Shout the Fanatics as they run towards the vehicle.

The Britannians – hearing it – open fire to the Fanatics. Thanks to their Tiberium Infusion however, the Fanatics can handle a large number of bullets before being killed. The Militia and the Black Hands then arrived and start the killing. The Fanatics then managed to get to the vehicles and blow themselves, also killing anyone nearby.

The KFs arrived and start shooting the Nod. However, the Shadows managed to plant explosives at them before they're activated. The Shadow then hit the button of the detonator, destroying the KFs. The remaining vehicles are trying to support the infantries, but they're destroyed by either the Militant rockets or the Fanatics.

The remaining infantries are burned by the Black Hands who then leave them to die in an agonizing death along with the rest of Nod forces.

* * *

 **Vehicle Forces**

The Nod then reached another installation. This time, however, the people inside has readied their weapons, vehicles, and KFs. The Insurgent send the Stealth tanks first. The Stealth tanks fired their missiles while also make sure they're out of the range of the Britannian weapons.

The Britannian, feel irritated that they can't land even a single hit, decided to move closer to the Nod; just like what the Legendary Insurgent want. The Insurgent then ordered the rest of the forces to hit the Britannian with everything they have.

The Britannian the realized that they have fallen to a trap and decided to fall back, but it was too late. The Scorpion and the Stealth tanks destroyed most of the vehicles and Kfs while the Attack bikes destroyed the rest. The Raider buggies use their guns to kill the infantries.

The Nod forces then chased the remaining forces. Inside the installation, the remaining forces are too weak to push the Nod back. There's however, one thing that Britannia learned after this event.

Their Knightmare Frame is weak compared to what the Brotherhood of Nod have.

* * *

 **Ricardo Sakuradite Power Plant**

Finally, the Brotherhood forces managed to push their way to the Power Plant. The Insurgent is looking at the defense the Power Plant have. He then thinking a plan for some minutes. The Insurgent snapped his fingers as he finally finished the plan.

The Legendary Insurgent ordered the Shadow teams to fly. He then command them to go inside the Power Plant and caused some havoc. The Shadow teams landed unnoticed by the Britannian inside. Silently, they plant explosives at the gates, guard posts, and some part of the Power Plant. Any Britannians that discovered them are killed. The Shadow is such a terrifying operative that can make even the most briliant commander create a borderline paranoid security.

"[COMMS] This is Shadow 1-1. We have planted the explosives. Requesting permission to detonate."

"[COMMS] Solid copy, Shadow 1-1. You got your permission."

After hearing that from the Insurgent, the Shadows detonate all explosives. The explosives killed a large number of Britannians inside. The Britannians divert all their attention to the explosions. And that is when the Insurgent ordered an all out attack.

The Insurgent throws everything he have, from a mere Militia to the Stealth tank, all for nothing but one thing; to give the world the Prophet's gesture.

* * *

Inside one of the building of the Power Plant, a Militant squad is advancing through the corridor. The squad then see two Britannian soldiers who fired at them. The squad lose three of their member but they then get avenged when the rest killed the Britannians.

The squad then see a room. They breached in and find a group of scientists and engineers who are looking for cover.

"Hold please. Don't shoot. We are not soldiers. Please, let us go or at least take us hostages. There's no use in killing us." Said one of the scientist in fear.

"We don't need to kill you. But remembering what we're going to do, we only make death come faster to you." Replied a militia.

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to detonate a truck full of liquid sakuradite and blow this building sky high, and the world will see what happen if you crossed the Nod."

The scientist become pale after hearing it. He have work in this place for two years, and he know what happen in the entire Power Plant explode.

"NO! You can't do it! The explosion will kill everyone is Kobe settlement! Everyone, Britannian and Eleven alike, all will be killed!."

"Worry not. Their death are not for nothing."

"Please consider!"

The scientist received a lead in the head as the reply. The Militant then proceed to kill everyone in the room as they scream for their very live.

* * *

As the fighting occurred, the Insurgent ordered the Truck to slip past the Britannians. The Truck then arrived at the main part of the Power Plant, a place where if something explode, it'll trigger a series of devastating chain reaction.

The driver of the truck then hold the remote. If he press the remote, it'll kill everyone in Kobe, including his brothers and sisters.

"[COMMS] Are you ready, brother?"

"[COMMS] I am always ready since the first day I joined the Brotherhood, commander.

"[COMMS] Affirmative. Farewell."

"[COMMS] Farewell as well, commander.

The driver then take some breath before doing his last action.

"THE PROPHET WILL PROTECT US!"

He then press the button.

* * *

That night, an explosion occurred at the Ricardo Sakuradite Power Plant. The explosion however, doesn't just happened there and dissappear. Instead, it widened and destroy everything in its path. Every citizens of Kobe get caught in the explosion, all of them. Man and woman, young and old, children and adult, soldier and civilian, Britannian, Chinese, European, and Eleven, all are killed in the explosion.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **August 20, 2017**

"This is Alexis Adams of News 7 reporting. Last night, a terrible tragedy was happening. An explosion occured at the Ricardo Sakuradite Power Plant and sent the Kobe settlement to ruin."

Every people on Earth are watching their own news channel. The news however is the same; the Kane's gesture. Everyone watching from the Viceroy of Area 11...

"My god." Comment Cornelia after hearing it. She knew about the explosion earlier but even she still can't accept it.

"Oh no." Euphemia covered her mouth after hearing it. The though of those people die is just too much for her.

...the Camelot...

"Wow, never though there's terrorist brave enough to do that." Said Lloyd.

"How can you still able to said that?!" Exclaim Cecile.

Suzaku is too shocked when he hear it to make a comment. Someone is destroying the Power Plant and kill a lot of people. God knows how he's going to react when he hear that all of that is for nothing but a gesture.

...the Student of Ashford...

"What the hell?!"

"My god, my cousin said he's at Kobe. That means..."

"Those damn Eleven. How dare they retaliate using that way!"

While the students saying something, Kevin is trying to hold back the urge to smile. The world's reaction for what the Prophet did is amusing.

Lelouch is stunned when he hear it. He knows that some of the people there were the one he saved at Kawaguchi. He saved those people only for them to be killed.

...the Chinese...

The people at the Vermillion Forbidden City are all shocked when they hear it. This kind of attack is a direct blow to the Britannian.

"Xingke, who and why they did those horrible thing?" Ask Empress Tianzi.

"I wish I know, Empress." Replied Li Xingke.

...the European...

The Europeans don't know should they feel joy seeing their enemy received such a massive blow or scared to the people who managed to give Britannian such blow.

In the midst of the crowd, a member of W-0, Akito Hyuga have a feeling that his is only the beginning of something even more bigger. He can see that his CO, Leila Malcal, feels the same.

...the Black Knights...

All members of the Black Knights except two people are watching the news inside their mobile base.

"Such damaged. Whoever did it is a really evil person." Said Tamaki.

"Why are you saying that?" Ask Ohgi.

"I mean look at that explosion. Pretty sure that many Japanese are also killed."

...and no one is an exception.

"We have an information that said that the explosion was caused by an accident when..." The news is cutted because suddenly all TV in the world received a static. The TV then become clear again, but it then displayed a bald man with a goatee inside a dark, red and black room. That man is Kane

"The destruction of the Ricardo Sakuradite Power Plant was not an accident. It was a merciful bullet to the head of a malignant ideology. It was the death of fear and the birth of hope. Rejoice, children of Nod! The blood of your oppressors will flow and the years of tyranny will finally end! Transformation is coming, a new day will dawn! The future, is ours."

The TV then return to normal, but the message from Kane leave people in wonder; what does his message mean?

The answer is simple. But the meaning is very devastating.

A declaration of war to all three superpowers.

This war will later be known as the War of Liberation for the Brotherhood of Nod.

The War Against the Brotherhood of Nod is the name of the war for the other side.

* * *

After Kane's message, the world is thrown into chaos.

Most Numbers in all Britannian areas except one is rebelling, revealing just how much the influence the Nod have.

A strategic bombings is happening all over the world. This is an action of the Brotherhood.

The Avatars are laying waste to both Britannian and EU Knightmares at Russia.

The Black Hands purifying campaigns makes the massacres of the Numbers by the Britannians look tame.

The world will never be the same.

* * *

 **And a Tiberium War has begun at Code Geass World**

 **The reason why there's one area where there's no Nod supported rebellion is occuring is because it's the part of Kane's plan**

 **And yes you read that right, Nod attacked all three superpowers simultaneously just like what they did to the GDI at the Third Tiberium War**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	6. Drug and Militia

**Drug and Militia**

Answer to some reviews:

 **Cyricist001:** Well, not really. CG world mostly use green energy for power plant.

 **Hernan:** Sorry, I have no idea about EU from Generals 2 and also not really interested in using C&C: Generals.

* * *

 **September 01, 2017**

 **Stadtfeld Mansion**

Inside her room, Kallen is sleeping with nothing but her panties. The TV in her room is playing a news channel.

"This is James Hollander..."

"...and Clara Robinson from News 7."

"It has been two weeks since both the Declaration from the Black Knights and the Ricardo Power Plant Tragedy." J.H.

"Our focus is the situation at African Front. Both the Holy Britannian Empire and the European Union are losing ground to the third faction who decided to join the war, the Brotherhood of Nod." C.R.

"The Brotherhood of Nod made an appearance only a day after the Tragedy. It is believed that they are responsible for it." J.H.

"Nod is lead by a mysterious person known only as Kane. According to the information the military have, the members of the Brotherhood believed that Kane is the Messiah. The Brotherhood claimed that to have been around since before 1745 b.a.t.b, but the military believed this is to be an exaggeration." C.R.

Just then, Kallen heared something broken outside her room. She decided to check it.

* * *

 **Britannian Military Train Station**

"The EU is on the attack at the El Alamein Front. We can't remain stuck here in Area 11 forever. Thus, I'd like to strengthen the domestic situation so we can be sent back to the expeditionary areas. For that to happen, we need to destroy the terrorist organizations, but the drug that's being used by many Eleven, Refrain, is also a serious problem. It's decreasing productivity. We need to destroy the Chinese Federation's Kyuushuu import route. Do you understand?" Said Cornelia.

"Yes. Be Careful." Replied Euphemia.

"You too. Besides, those are not our only problem." State Cornelia.

"The Brotherhood of Nod." Said Euphemia who understand what her sister means.

"Yes. Thanks to their first action, the productivity of sakuradite has dropped to only 10% of our usual productivity. If we aren't careful at using sakuradite, we might run out before we can start the entire machines."

What Cornelia said is true. Ricardo Power Plant was used to run the mining machines at the Fuji Mountain. Now because it's destroyed along with Kobe settlement, many machines are inactive.

"They gives problem to us, Chinese, and European. They armies are causing trouble in both Eastern Europe and African Front. To make matter worse, they caused rebellion in all areas except the 11. But remembering their first action, that means they have a branch in here. So going out of the settlement is extremely prohibited, Euphie." Said Cornelia.

"Sister, about the Black Knights..." Said Euphemia.

"I'll leave them alone for a while longer. I owe them for saving you and as much as I hate to admit it, they have a lot more honor that those Nod people. But when I get back..."

Cornelia then touched Euphemia's left cheek.

"I'll clean up this are and then give it to you. So don't think about doing anything dangerous. OK, Euphie?"

* * *

 **Street of Tokyo Settlement**

" _Since their stunning entrance during the hotel-jacking incident, the world has been changed by the Order of the Black Knights. Just as Zero had said, the Black Knights became the allies of the weak. They punished terrorists whose attacks involved civilians, oppressive military forces, profit-seeking corporations, and criminal organizations; those whom the law could not punish. In an instant, we'd become heroes. Our supporters increased, and we were even able to get Knightmares again. Of course, none of this was public. Because..."_

Kallen stop her thought as he see a boy who is playing "Black Knights" is being stopped by her mother who said not to play it.

" _However, that is only the beginning of what's coming next._ "

Kallen then remember the news when the Ricardo Power Plant exploded.

" _The Brotherhood of Nod. At first, many of us thought they're only an international resistance organization. Zero however, pointed out that they're more than that and when once heared he was talking to himself which one is worse; the Britannian or the Brotherhood. Initially, our answer was the former. However, once we heard the news about the Brotherhood invading a city at Area 3 without any regard of civilians there, both native and Britannian, we understand why Zero asked that question. He also told us that perhaps it's only a matter of time until we fight Nod._ "

Kallen then continue her walk.

* * *

 **Japan Liberation Front's Hideout**

The Four Holy Swords is having a meeting with their leader, Kyosiro Tohdoh. They are talking about the Black Knights, the Kyoto group, and many other stuff. But then one of them asked about "them".

"By the way, what should we do with Nod?" Asked Shogo Asahina.

"Why are you asking about those damned religious extremist?" Asked Nagisa Chiba back.

The anger the JLF have to the Brotherhood is not without a reason. There was a reason why no one ever attack the Ricardo Power Plant; it was because all resistance organizations knew that attacking that place can be equals to giving death sentence to not only Britannian civilians, but also thousands of Japanese living near the area.

"It just that, if this group can attack that place, what action we're going to do when they decided to attack us?" Ask Asahina.

"I can assure you that we're going to give them lessons for the death of the Japanese. Right, Tohdoh?" Said Ryoga Senba.

Tohdoh said nothing and just sitting with his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Student's Council Room, Ashford Academy**

Inside, Lelouch is sitting while reading a magazine. Suzaku is "taking care of" Arthur.

"Don't cry at something like that. It's embarrassing." Said Lelouch.

"Call it 'honest'." Replied Suzaku who then get bitten by Arthur.

"Well, it's a good thing that everyone was saved. Gotta give thanks to the Order of the Black Knights."

Suzaku put Arthur down and start saying his reply.

"Actually, they are not the military current problem now."

"And why is that?"

"You can say it has something to do with the Brotherhood of Nod."

Now this take Lelouch's interest.

"Why the military took interest in that group? They just recently appear, aren't they?" Ask Lelouch.

"Actually, the higher ups believed that the Brotherhood was responsible for the Ricardo Power Plant Tragedy." Answer Suzaku.

"I have a feeling that that is not your only reason for your hatred to Nod."

"You're right. The Camelot also received the most recent news like the rest of the military. One news I read is about the group from the Brotherhood who called themselves the Black Hand burning a town full of citizens and only a few soldiers. They claimed that they're purifying the town."

"That was sick!"

"I know. So if I must choose which one I hate most between the Black Knights or Nod, my choice is the latter. Though I also hate the former."

* * *

 **Later at night...**

 **Unknown Warehouse Complex, Area 11**

The Black Knights is heading towards a warehouse which is being used by Refrain Dealer. After approaching it silently, they managed to reach the warehous. They are in front of a door.

"Ready?" Asked Zero to hte Black Knights.

"Just give the order, Zero." Replied Ohgi.

"Fi-WAIT!"

"What's wrong, Zero?" Ask Tamaki.

Instead of answering it, Zero approach the door. After inspecting it for a few seconds, he open it.

"What? Isn't the door should have been locked?" Ask Ohgi.

"This is the reason." Said Zero as he pointed at the lock. "The lock is broken. From the damage, it was done from the outside. Somebody or some people are here before us."

When Zero get inside and seeing the inside of the warehouse, he finds that they are so many corpses. From their clothes, Zero knows that these guys are drug dealers.

"Looks like you're right, Zero. What should we do now?" Said Kallen.

Before Zero can give his reply, they hear a gun is being fired.

"Let's find out who he or she or they are." Replied Zero.

Tamaki wants to protest, but decided to keep it to himself. When the Black Knights walk deeper into the warehouse, they find another door and this one is open. They approach in such a way that anyone inside won't notice them. When they see inside, they see a group of people with carbine, a broken Knightpolice, and a corpse of Britannian police. It doesn't take a genius to know what happen.

"Kallen, can you use the factsphere sensor to find out who those people are?" Ask Zero.

"Let me try." Replied Kallen.

Kallen then used the factsphere sensor.

"OK. Don't see anything that indicate who they...hold on. One of them wears a badge. The badge is triangle in shape and have scorpion's tail inside it." Said Kallen.

Few seconds later, the entire Black Knights' members eyes become wide.

"Those people must be from Nod." State Zero.

"What should we do?" Ask Ohgi.

"Let me..."

"Hey, Karl. What should we do with them?"

Zero stop himself when they hear the Nod's members are having a conversation.

"Who?" Ask Karl back.

"You know, the Refrain users." Replied the Militia.

" _Refrain users?_ " Thought Zero.

"Didn't you see how mad they have become? They're beyond help. Put them down!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Thought the entire Knights. " _Beyond help?! Didn't they know that there's a way rehabilate Refrain users?!_ "

Their thought is interrupted by a series of gunshot.

"Damn it. They are killing them." Exclaim Tamaki.

"That's it. Black Knights, attack them!" Command Zero.

The Black Knights then storm the room, surprising the Militias. The latter retaliate, but the former surprise attack managed to push them back. Kallen used her Glasgow to protect her friends and attacking the Nod. When the Black Knights are going deeper, they can see the corpses of the Japanese they killed. When Kallen see the corpses, she find one of them is the Japanese she and Lelouch saved at the park. This makes her sad. She see that some of them are still alive, but wounded. When she looked at them closer, she find one of them is a person she know, her mother.

"MOTHER!"

Kallen then approach her mother. She grabbed her using her Knightmare's hand. Sure, she hate her and want her to go away, but not this way.

"Kal...len...don't..worry."

"Eh?"

Kalen noticed that her mother is trying to say something.

"I...will...always be...with you."

"Huh?! Don't tell me...the reason you..."

Kallen then noticed that her mother eyes are closed and she doesn't say anything else. Tears start flowing from her eyes.

"You...you...YOU NOD B*ST*RDS! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

Kallen shout those words as she mercilessly shoot the Militias. When they are trying to retreat, Kallen chased them and make sure none of them escape.

After a few minutes, they managed to defeat the Nod's Militias. Most of them are killed by Kallen.

"Kallen, my I check her?" Ask Zero.

"Sure." Replied Kallen who is still crying.

Zero then check for the pulse and the breath.

"Don't worry. She still alive." Said Zero.

"Thank god." Said Kallen who fall to her knees and still crying.

" _So this is her mother?_ " Thought Zero.

At the top of an iron shelf overlooking the Black Knights, stood C.C.

"Lying tears hurt others; lying smiles hurt oneself."

* * *

 **Chapter done**

 **b.a.t.b. stands for "Before Ascend Throne Britannia". This is the "B.C." version of Britannian calender**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	7. Cold and Cyborg

**Cold and Cyborg**

Answer to some reviews:

 **Findarato:** This will not like the canon CG. Believe me when I said this, it'll be a LOT MORE worse. Don't worry, Euphemia will be alive in this story, though she'll still received "Massacre Princess" nickname. Why? Just wait until I created the chapter that will explain.

 **amistadjurred:** You're right, this is only the beginning. The CG has not receive something worse yet.

* * *

 **Temple Prime**

Claire is approaching a certain screen; a screen that she used when working with LEGION.

"We meet again, LEGION." Said Claire to LEGION.

"Listen, LEGION. Our attempt to take Russia turns out to be harder than what we thought. We must defeat both Euro Britannia and European Union. And to makes thing worse, both factions have agreed on an unofficial cease fire when they're fighting us. They are still fighting each other, but if they see even just one militia in the battlefield, they abandon their fight and focus on us instead."

"We need to play this smart. Only revealed ourselves when they're too tired to fight."

"Now, the mission. We have detected a large forces of Euro Britannia and EU fighting for the city of Kiev. Listen LEGION, the people of Kiev and the surrounding area, the Ukrainian, are suppressed by both the Euro Britannia and the EU. If we take that city and give them some humanitarian aid, the Ukrainian will support the Brotherhood and boost the number of our troops. Now let's do it, LEGION."

* * *

 **Kiev, Eastern Europe**

At one side of the battlefield, stood two factions fighting each other: The Euro Britannia, and the European Union. However, at the other side of the battlefield, completely out of both factions sight, a Nod MCV is walking while being escorted by the tanks and militias.

The MCV then unpacked and builds all Nod's production structures except the Redeemer Engineering Facility. The Marked of Kane then start training and producing their infantries and vehicles. This time, the Marked of Kane have access to the Awakened and the Enlightened. But thanks to the Firestorm Crisis, many Nod's members are still afraid of them.

"Man, cyborgs. They freak me out." Comment a militia.

 _ **Establishing Video Uplink...**_

"[COMMS] LEGION, in this battle, the EU forces have the advantages. However, they're holding back due to the fact that even if they succeed, they'll receive heavy casualties. They're waiting for reinforcement. If we prevent it from arriving, the EU will be forced to sustain that casualties." Said Claire.

 _ **Incoming Transmission...**_

 _ **Eliminate any EU forces stationed at a village west of our position.**_

 _ **Destroy the bridge to prevent any reinforcement for coming.**_

LEGION decided to send some of its Shadow Teams to the village. It also prepare its Specters in case artillery strike is needed.

The teams are using two way to get themselves to the village; either using their glider or walking towards there. The teams that are flying are maneuvering on the sky so that it'll be really hard to see them. The ones on the ground are avoiding any patrols they find, though sometimes they must silence some of the patrols in order to avoid getting detected.

Back at the base, LEGION has finished the training and the production. It then focused on building the defense turrets. LEGION also decide to send two Shadow Teams near the front line.

* * *

The Shadow teams finally the village. They can see that the village is guarded, but not heavy. Because the village is at the EU's side and out of Britannia's reach, they aren't paying enough attention to the village. A mistake that will cost them their victory.

The Shadow teams do their job with silent and effectiveness. The EU ordinary soldiers are no match for the elite Shadows. Many EU soldiers are killed before they can even aim their weapon or contact the base.

Then, the Shadows see a pair of Panzer-Hummels. LEGION decide to lay waste on the Knightmares. It orders one team to sneak to the leg of the KFs. Once they reach their targets, one of the Shadow place a beacon. The team then retreat from the area near the beacon. LEGION then orders the Specters to shoot the area surrounding the beacon. The strike destroy both Panzer-Hummels.

LEGION then notice that the EVA is intercepting a message from EU forces at the village.

"[COMMS] This is Albert Jason Four Five to Albert Jason Actual, we received an artillery attack and lost two Panzer-Hummels. What is going on? Over."

LEGION then orders one of its subordinate to reply the message.

"[COMMS] Albert Jason Four Five, this is Albert Jason Actual. The Britannians are deploying the artillery. You probably got hit by a stray shot or two."

"[COMMS] Affirmative, Albert Jason Actual. Alberth Jason Four Five out." The EU radioman is kinda suspicious when he hear the voice. But he immediately assumed that it was a new recruit. There are a lot of them thanks to the Britannia and Nod.

 _ **Establishing Video Uplink...**_

"[COMMS] LEGION, we must hurry! The reinforcement is only a few hundreds meter from the battlefield." Explain Claire.

LEGION then orders the Shadow Teams to continue their assault. Once again, the Shadows are cutting down the EU soldiers. Some are trying to garrison inside a building, but most of them make it. The Shadows are also planting explosives to some of the buildings. So when some of of the EU soldiers are inside there, the Shadows detonate the explosives, killing the soldiers and perhaps even collapsing the building.

After a few minutes, the Shadows managed to kill all EU forces in the village.

 _ **Establishing Video Uplink...**_

"[COMMS] LEGION, waste no time! They're almost here!" Exclaim Claire.

LEGION send the teams to the bridge. The Shadow Teams then plant explosives at the place where when all of them explode, it'll drop the bridge.

After a few minutes, the EU reinforcement finally arrive. LEGION can see that there are tanks, Knightmares, trucks, and many more. It wait most of the bridge is full of them. Then, we they almost cross it, LEGION orders the destruction.

The explosives explode. The reinforcement can see that the bridge is about to fall. But before they can do anything, it already happen. The bridge is falling, bringing with it tanks, Knightmares, APCs, and dozens of soldiers.

* * *

 **W-0 Zeppelin, The Sky of Kiev**

Inside, Leila Malcal is monitoring the reinforcement. Everything is fine so far...until they reach the bridge.

"Ma'am, something is happening!" Shout Sophie Randall.

"What is it?" Ask Leila.

"The bridge is destroyed. We lost it. Our path is blocked."

Leila gritted her teeth. There'a another way to Kiev, but it'll take times until they finally arrive. Still, it's better late than never. She then gives the order.

* * *

 **Kiev, Eastern Europe**

The two Shadow Teams that LEGION send earlier finally arrive at their destination. Suddenly, they see EU Knightmares moving to a position through them. Both teams hide at an abandoned building. After the Knightmares passed them, the teams continue their advance. Then, they see two squads each of EU and Britannia forces fighting each other. They decide to wait and see who win. Three minutes later, the Britannians win, but before they can even just relax a bit, the Shadows attack them and kill everyone without mercy.

The Shadow Teams keep exploring the front line. The teams then see EU's mortar emplacements. The teams send two of their own to place a beacons at them. The duo silently approach the emplacement, sometimes killing some EU soldiers by slitting their throat or breaking their neck. When they reach the first emplacement, they place the beacon and get away.

They then approach the second emplacement. However, a Panzer-Hummel is approaching it. The Shadows hide for a while and wait until it leave. Few moments later, it did what they want and the Shadows proceed to place the beacon.

There's only one emplacement left, close to the EU main base. When the Shadows approach it, they decide to bring out a listening device and overhear the main base.

"[COMMS] What did you mean by we must WAIT?!"

"[COMMS] The bridge is destroyed. We need to use the longer path if we want to get to your position."

"[COMMS] Fine. If we loose this battle, I am blaming you!"

"[COMMS] This won't happen if you men are COMPETENT enough to HOLD THE DAMN BRIDGE!"

The Shadows then put back their device and continue their objective. They place the beacon and then get back to their teams. Once their, the teams request artillery strikes on all beacons. LEGION approve it and the Specters open fire. The strikes hit all emplacements and destroy it.

* * *

The EU realize that they're starting to loose the battle. They decide to give the Britannian everything they have.

The Britannian realize what the EU is about to do and also prepare everything.

At Nod's side, LEGION has built enough forces to defeat both factions. It moves its forces closer to the front line but make sure that they aren't seen.

The Nod forces are waiting while the EU and the Britannia bleed each other dry. The EU is starting to push the Britannian forces out of Kiev. That is when LEGION decide to strike.

LEGION orders the Vertigo bombers to bombard the Britannian forces. Thanks to their stealth device, no one except Nod realize the presence of the bombers, at least until it's too late. The Vertigos arrived at their position and bombard many important target; including, but not limited to Knightmares, sakuradite silos, VTOL depots, and the G-1 Base, killing many high ranking officers.

"Oh my god. It's Nod air force. Everyone retreat! I repeat, everyone retreat!"

The remaining Britannian forces then retreat their entire forces out of Kiev with their tail between their legs.

Despite the Britannian force' retreat, the EU realized that now, they must fight the Brotherhood who still have both high morale and energy. LEGION then orders full scale assault to the EU forces.

The EU soldiers are preparing themselves to face Nod militants. There's just one problem; instead of militants, there are only the Awakened cyborgs. The Awakeneds are approaching them in square formation as if this is an 18th century war.

"What the hell are those things?!"

"Doesn't matter, shoot them!"

The EU soldiers open fire at the Awakeneds. But the attack from assault rifle is ineffective against the Awakeneds. The Awakeneds aim their chainguns at the EU soldiers and fire at them. The bullets from the chainguns penetrate the soldier's armor and turn them into a chunky salsa. The remaining EU soldiers retreat to get a better position but some of them are killed by the Awakeneds.

The Panzer-Hummels are shooting at Nod's Scorpion tanks and manage to destroy some of them. Suddenly, one of the Panzer-Hummel explode. When they see the cause of the destruction, they see a large number of Enlightened cyborgs. Some Enlighteneds fire their EMP emitters at the Panzer-Hummerls. The disabled Panzer-Hummel then got destroyed by the other Enlighteneds who fire their particle beam cannons. The Panzer-Hummels then slowly retreating, but most of them are destroyed when the Stealth tanks revealed themselves and fire their missiles at them.

The commander of the EU forces see many of his men are killed by the and his Knightmares destroyed. Seeing all hope to acquiring Kiev is lost, he orders full scale retreat.

LEGION then see the EU forces do exactly what the Britannian just did; running with their tail between their legs.

 _ **Incoming Transmission...**_

 _ **Destroy as many retreating EU forces as you can. Make sure they aren't strong enough to perform a counter-attack.**_

LEGION orders only its Attack bikes and Raider buggies to chased the retreating forces. Seeing that the Vertigos and Venoms are ready, it orders them to destroy the retreating EU.

The bikes and buggies managed to reach the retreating forces. They fired indiscriminately at any EU people they find. When the Attack bikes see ambulances, they fire and destroy the ambulances, killing anyone inside, including the wounded soldiers and medics.

The Vertigos and Venoms catch up. The Vertigos drop their cargoes at the EU, killing many of their soldiers and destroying the Knightmares. The Venoms use their laser to slice many EU armors and in some case soldiers.

After the chasing forces almost run out of ammunition, LEGION orders them to retreat. At the end of the battle, the Nod forces occupy the city of Kiev.

 _ **Establishing Video Uplink...**_

"[COMMS] Good job, LEGION. The city is now ours. Guard the city as best as you can!" Said Claire.

Few hours later, the humanitarian aid from the Brotherhood finally arrive at Kiev.

* * *

 **Temple Prime**

The Legendary Insurgent is reading a file about the Siege of Kiev. While the Brotherhood only lost a few hundreds good men, the result are disastrous for the EU and the Britannian.

The Britannian tasked 25,000 troops to guard the city. In the end, thanks to both the EU and the Brotherhood, only 5,000 managed to retreat back to their line.

The EU can be said suffer an even worse casualties. They tasked 37,500 troops to capture Kiev. Sadly, only 3,750 managed to survive and see another day.

Suddenly, Alex is approaching him. The Insurgent closed the file and look at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Alex?" Ask the Insurgent.

"Yes, Commander. According to our spy, Cornelia li Britannia is preparing a siege. The target is Narita. It's the main base of the JLF." Answer Alex.

"I see. Well then, send message to our brothers there! Tell them to prepare for a battle at Narita!"

"Of course, Commander."

* * *

 **This chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	8. Bad to Worse

**Bad to Worse**

 **September 04, 2017**

 **Ashford Academy's Swimming Pool**

While C.C. is swimming at the pool, Lelouch check his laptop near the pool. He's currently checking at the Black Knights newest recruits' list.

After having a conversation with C.C. about the Black Knights and the Japanese, his face suddenly become sour.

"Is there a problem?" Ask C.C.

"Of course there's a problem. Remember when I explain to you about Narita?" Ask Lelouch back. C.C. nodded in response. "There's one part where I must gambling, and I hate gambling."

"What part?"

"Will Nod appear in Narita or not."

"You seems have so much hatred to Nod."

"Of course I am! Shooting civilians is one thing, it's another thing burning them alive! At least Britannia is nice enough to give the Numbers quick death."

"Speaking about Nod, this is actually the first time I heard about them."

"What do you mean?"

"I spent so many years in my live traveling around the world. And I never saw or heard about any evidence of Nod's existence."

"Well, that's interesting."

"And there's that man, the so-called Messiah."

"Kane." Said Lelouch with a voice full of venom.

"There's something strange about him."

"What is it?"

"Well...we'll talk about this later. I still need to verify something."

* * *

 **September 05, 2017**

 **Temple Prime**

Inside a meeting room, the Insurgent is sitting while reading some files. He's currently waiting for his co-commander. For the mission in Narita, the Insurgent will be working with inexperienced yet talented commander from the Black Hand.

After waiting for a few minutes, two people enter the room; the first one is Alex. The second person is an African with a bald head and brown eyes. He wears what appears to be a modified clothes of the Confessor.

"Ah, it appears that you had arrived earlier, Commander." Said Alex.

Alex then sit down with the African.

"Commander, this is Brother Cormack. He'll be the commander you're working with." Said Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Commander. I had heard about your tales." Said Cormack as he stick his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Cormack." Replied the Insurgent as he accept the hand.

"Alright, because both of you already greeting, let's get to the business." Said Alex.

Alex then grab a tab and activate a screen in the room. He'll uses both technology to gives the commanders the briefing.

The screen shows the commanders Narita in tactical map mode.

"The intelligence believe that there will be at least three factions in the battle; the Britannia, the Black Knights, and the JLF. According to out intel, this is the most possible position of the Britannian during their attack."

Alex the adds blue dots at the map. The blue dots are surrounding the mountain.

"We have no idea where the exact location of the JLF is except that it's somewhere at the top of the mountain."

The top part of the mountain is then covered by a yellow area.

"Do we have any idea where the Black Knights are?" Ask the Insurgent.

"Unfortunately, no. There are however two theories on where the Black Knights will attack. They'll either attack from the rear..." Alex then adds a black arrow that is pointing the rear of the blue dots. "...or infiltrate the mountain and ambush the Britannia."

"Any idea, Cormack?" Ask the Insurgent.

"Nope. The Black Knights uses unconventional warfare tactics like us, so sometimes it'll be hard to know." Replied Cormack.

"OK, that's enough for the briefing. We better hurry because the Britannia will start their operation in one hour." Said Alex.

The trio then leave the meeting room.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Lower Area, Area 11 (Japan)**

While the Britannia and the Black Knights are preparing their forces, further from them is the Brotherhood of Nod who do the same. The Nod forces has set up two bases; one for the Regular Nod force lead by the Legendary Insurgent and the other one for the Black Hand force lead by Cormack.

While the infantries are preparing in the Hand of Nods and the vehicles are being build in the War Factories, the Insurgent is making his strategies.

The Britannian force had established their foothold and now is preparing themselves. He can guess that the JLF is preparing their defense, but he still have no idea where the Black Knights is.

The Insurgent looks at the mountain. The Insurgent put his index and thumb at his chin while thinking. He then decide to contact Alex.

 _ **Establishing Video Uplink...**_

"[COMMS] Commander? Funny, it usually me who contact you. What do you want?"

"[COMMS] Alex, the mountain at Narita...is it fragile?"

"[COMMS] Fragile as in what?"

"[COMMS] Fragile as in 'you attack this specific spot, and a landslide will occur'."

"[COMMS] Give me a minute...got it. The part of the mountain, overlooking the town is the most fragile part."

The Insurgent then thinks for a moment. From battle records, he knew that the Black Knights love to use everything that can be used to defeat the Britannia. Because Britannian military surround the entire mountain, a landslide anywhere can caused a heavy blow to the Britannian force and leave the survivor vulnerable to a surprise attack.

The Insurgent now know the most possible place for the Black Knights.

"[COMMS] I see. Alex, which fragile part of the mountain that is the tallest?"

"[COMMS] This part, Commander."

The screen at his room shows the Insurgent a spot in the mountain that is covered by red area.

"[COMMS] I see. Thank you, Alex."

"[COMMS] Only doing my job."

After that, the connection is off. The Insurgent then gives to commands; one for the every available Specter to shoot the mountain and the second to tell Cormack to has his men ready.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Upper Area, Area 11 (Japan)**

At one of the part of the mountains, the Black Knights is ready to make their move.

"Kallen, use Electrode Probe number three. You can do it in one shot, right?" Said Zero.

"Yes." Reply Kallen simply.

The Guren's right hand then approach the Probe. Before they can do anything however, a booming voice appear. Then another. Then another one.

"Hold!" Shout Zero. "What is that sound?"

The members of the Black Knights then look around and search for the source. One member is using a binocular. She see something that makes her blood cold.

"Eer, Zero...I think you should look at the southeast." Said the member.

Zero then use the magnifying setting of the Knightmare. There, he see a large number of artillery. All of them are red and black in color. There's one group that he knows that loves those colors.

"The Brotherhood of Nod." Comment Zero.

"What?! Nod?!" Shout Kallen with a shocked tone.

Then they hear an explosion at the top part of the mountain. When they look at it, they can see numerous explosions hit a certain part.

"OK. From what I got, the Nod forces are shooting that part of the mountain. That part can also caused a landslide and the most probable way of it is through our position." Explain Zero calmly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ask Tamaki with worried tone.

"It means RUUUUNN!" Shout Zero.

In an instant, the entire Black Knights is preparing to leave. However, the landslide already occurred. While most of them manage to escape, some members with a few Knightmares become casualties.

* * *

 **Japan Liberation Front's Headquarter**

"What the hell!" Shout a Japanese as he and his dear friends hold for their lives.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Upper Area**

"Is that an earthquake?!" Shout a JLF soldier.

"Now, of all times!" Shout another JLF soldier.

"What the-" Said a Britannian knight before he's being buried.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

"What's that?!" Ask Euphemia.

"My God, it's a huge rock slide!" Reply a Royal Guard.

"At this rate, Alex and Dalton's battalions will be wiped out!" Said another Guard.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Lower Area**

Just like what he expected, the landslide stops in front of the town and only took several buildings. Even if it doesn't go as he planned, the Nod bases are far and out of the landslide range.

 _ **Establishing video uplink...**_

"[COMMS] Man, that's a big landslide! We attack now, commander?" Ask Cormack.

"[COMMS] We are, Cormack. Send your troops to attack the town and flank the Britannian forces! Oh, and use 'those'." Order the Insurgent.

"[COMMS] Those? You mean-"

"[COMMS] Yes, those."

* * *

 **The Town, Narita**

The people at the town and the soldiers stationed there feel relieved when they see the landslide doesn't reach the town. However, the military realize something.

A large number of vehicles and soldiers are approaching the town. Most of them are unknown. Then, someone is speaking through a speaker.

"[COMMS] Attention to all people in the town! This is the Black Hand of the Brotherhood of Nod!"

The blood in the people of the town become frozen when they hear it.

"[COMMS] Your city and all the wealth you enjoy are the result of countless sacrifice of the so-called Elevens. But today, you'll answer to all your SINS!"

After that, the Nod forces move towards the town. And the front line are the Black Hands with their flamethrowers ready to burn anything.

* * *

 **Camelot Transport Truck**

"Oh boy, that's not good." Said Lloyd to no one.

"What is it that not good?" Ask Cecile.

"Well, it seems that the Brotherhood decide to make an appearance."

"WHAT?!" Shout the entire people in the truck, including Cecile, Suzaku, and Rei.

"And they're burning a nearby town."

"Lloyd, that's horrible!" Exclaim Cecile.

"We should do something!" Suggest Suzaku.

"We can't unless-"

Before Lloyd can finish his words, they recived a video message from G-1 Base. When he open it, he can see Euphemia along with the Royal Guards.

"[COMMS] It's nice to meet you, Your Highness. What can I do for you?" Ask Lloyd.

"[COMMS] This is not a time for easy talk, Earl Asplund! There's something we want you to do!" Shout a Royal Guard.

"[COMMS] What is it?"

"[COMMS] I want you to send the Lancelot to defend the town from Nod forces!" Said Euphemia.

"[COMMS] Well, there are some mechanical problem with the Lancelot so I can't do it. But it's a difference story with the Club." Inform Lloyd.

"[COMMS] That'll do. Please, save them!"

"[COMMS] With pleasure, Your Highness!"

The message then is off.

"Oi, Rei! You have something to do!" Said Lloyd.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Upper Area**

The Black Knights forces are advancing through the forest. Although they got hit by the Brotherhood earlier, they're still strong enough to defeat the Britannia. They already destroy some Knightmares that they met.

Then, Zero see some Britannian Knightmares at a distance. At first, he's going to take them down. But he see that the Knightmares are focused on something else. All of them look at somewhere and open fire at that position. When Zero see the target, he see a Glasgow is approaching the Knightmares. It's unarmed and move at a speed faster than normal Glasgow. Despite receiving damages, it still moved towards the Knightmares. When the Glasgow reach the Britannians, it explode and took along the entire group of Knightmares.

"What the hell is that?!" Ask Tamaki.

Before anyone can give a response, another similar Glasgow is approach the Black Knights. Zero use the factsphere on the Glasgow before shooting it. His men are following him and shoot the Glasgow. After a few seconds, the Glasgow falls and explode.

Zero then check at the data the factsphere gets. He let out a sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me." Comment Zero.

"What is it, Zero?" Ask Ohgi.

"Those Glasgows are unarmed, but their inside is filled with explosives. Lots of explosives. When the Glasgow reach the intended target, it'll explode and took out the target."

"Who would use a Knightmares for that?!" Ask Kallen.

"There's only one group I know would be crazy enough to do that."

* * *

 **The Town**

Rai is currently piloting the Club. He managed to take out three squads of Black Hand, three Flame tanks, two Scorpion tanks, and five Mantises.

Rai then see a squad of Black Hand is burning down a restaurant. He aim the assault rifle and shoot the squad, taking them out. He approach the restaurant and see there are people inside. Before he can say something, the roof collapse upon them.

" _Damn it!_ " Though Rai.

Rai then see a large number of Britannian infantries are fighting back against the Confessor Cabals and managed to push them back. Then, a Sutherland is approaching the infantries. The color - instead of purple – is read and black. When it near the infantries, it explode and kill all of them.

"What the hell?!" Comment Rai.

"Rai then see three similar Sutherlands are approaching him. He quickly fall back while shooting at the Knightmares.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Upper Area**

A group of Britannian Knightmares are on their way to reinforce Cornelia's forces. Then, a missile barrages from nowhere hit them and destroy all of them.

From the source, the Stealth tanks become invisible again. They then proceed to their target.

* * *

At the other side, the Britannian and JLF are working together, much to their chagrin. The Scorpion tanks are armored enough to take several Knightmare's rounds before got destroyed and their laser is deadly to Knightmare.

Three Sutherlands and two Burais are approaching the Nod forces. They manage to destroy five Scorpions, bu then five Stealth tanks appear and took out the entire Sutherlands. The remaining Scorpions then finish of the Burais.

* * *

After he saved Cornelia, Suzaku is now currently fighting the Guren. Both have equal skills, so the battle is long.

Then, both of them see a group of Knightmares composed of Glasgow, Sutherland, and Burai, all are unarmed. After seeing what an unarmed Knightmare usually do, both decide to abandoned their fight and instead focused on the Knightmares.

The Lancelot keep its distance from the Knightmare and used its VARIS rifle to blow away the Knightmares. Many of them explode and took out the others. However some managed to avoid it and currently approaching him. Lancelot then use the slash harkens at managed to took out the remaining Knightmares.

The Guren also adopt a similar tactic; it used its arm-mounted hand gun and keep a distance. Fortunately most of them are focused on the Lancelot and leave only a few of them for it. After shooting the Knightmares for a few minutes, the Guren finally destroy all Knightmares.

The Lancelot and the Guren now face each other again. Before any of them can take a move, a Knightmare suddenly appear between them. It then explode. Lancelot use its Blaze Luminous to protect itself. But the Guren is being pushed by the shockwave. It then pushed off the cliff.

* * *

 **Narita Mountains Lower Area**

The Insurgent can see that his forces are giving the Britannian forces heavy damages. Despite being unable to flank the Britannian forces because they're being held at the town, Cormack shows a remarkable strategies in dealing with the Britannian. With a few training and experiences, Cormack can become an excellent commander. The other thing he see is that the Nightmares are doing quite a good job.

 _ **Establishing video uplink...**_

"[COMMS] What is it, commander?" Ask Cormack.

"[COMMS] Pull your men, Cormack. We have achieved what we want." Order the Insurgent.

"[COMMS] Yes, commander!"

* * *

 **The Town**

Despite being wounded and received burns, Joseph Fenette managed to get away from the Black Hand.

It's a really disastrous day for him. The Brotherhood of Nod come to his working place and decide to kill everyone in the town.

He's still inside the town. He must find a way to get out as fast as possible.

"Halt!"

When he hear it, Joseph stop his movement. He turn back and see a man wearing a black and red clothes and currently aiming a rifle to him.

"I am sorry, Shirley. Father will never see you again. At least in this world." Whisper Joseph to himself.

He then spread his arms, prepared to received it.

The Confessor shoot three times.

* * *

Because it's a holiday at school, Kevin decide to help his fellow brothers in this mission. HE managed to kill several infantries and some Britannian "civilians". He can't consider those people a civilian.

Though one thing stuck in his mind; one of the Britannian he killed remind him about a student at the school.

* * *

 **Information(s):**

 **Nightmare:** Nightmare are captured Knightmare that are being used by the Brotherhood of Nod. Unlike its not stolen counterpart, Nightmare are modified as suicide units. It speed is increased and many part of its body is filled with explosives. Nightmare is being piloted by Fanatic.

* * *

 **And finally done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	9. Recovering and Reorganizing

**Recovering and Reorganizing**

 **Answer to a review:**

 **Raxius:** Well, Britannian had done quite a number of ethnic cleansing, so it's not really going to work. However, I did plan a future chapter where Nod disguise themselves as Britannian soldiers and ruin something really important.

* * *

 **September 09, 2017**

 **Viceroy's Palace, Area 11 (Japan)**

Inside the meeting room, Cornelia is having a meeting with her close advisers and staffs.

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your operation, Viceroy. One by one, we're capturing the remaining members who are still on the run." Said one of the staff.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ask Cornelia with annoyed tone. "We have to reorganize our forces after that fiasco!"

"Oh, no! That wasn't my intention!"

Everyone in the room know that one of the fiasco is the revelation of Nightmares, which basically a Knightmare strapped with explosives as suicide soldier. Those things makes the morale of the Britannian forces drop and now they must find a way to increase it back.

"I believe this was caused by our pursuing of a flawed occupation policy from the start. Why have Area 11's subways and mining railways been leave ignored? In the ghettos the family registries and property deeds are left ambiguous, and they're left to breed anti-government activity!" Said Guilford.

"Well, the subways practically stretch around the entire country. And we don't have the budget to fill in all the abandoned tunnels." Explain a staff.

"Even knowing they'd become the terrorists' main bases and escape routes?!"

"P-Prince Clovis instructed us to..." Before he can finish his sentence, the staff receive a glare from the Viceroy. "Well, that is to say. He said that if we forced them, we'd just trigger an uprising which would give the Chinese Federation an opportunity to exploit."

"They've already been given one! They'll take advantage of Zero's growing power." Replied Cornelia.

"What about Nod?" Ask an adviser.

"While Chinese Federation is the weakest among the three superpowers, they're not complete idiot. Taking advantage of Nod's growing influence is one of the most risky move a person can make in this day."

"Vice-minister, aren't there delegates of the Elevens which the Ministry of Internal Affairs has charged with the self-government of this area? A group called the N.A.C.?" Ask Dalton.

Many staffs and advisers shows a little surprise.

"We were hoping to get the goods on the N.A.C. in the operation two days ago, but the data was either buried in the land slide or burned during Nod's attack. However, our suspicions remain high. If we suppress them first..."

"Hmm... A group of bluebloods and plutocrats...a relic of the past at this point." Said Cornelia.

"W-Wait, please! Those are just rumors! There's no evidence of it at all! If you suppress them, the Eleven economy won't be able to stand! It'll affect the tax revenue we send back to the Homeland! Also, the idea that Numbers should take care of their own is a guiding principle of the empire!" Said an adviser.

"Then what about the search for the Black Knights and Nod's cells in Area 11?!" Retort Cornelia.

"F-From what we can gather from the battlefield, the Black Knights were trying to caused the land slide, but Nod beat them. But that's the only thing we can recover."

"So, you leave Kyoto be and also can't capture Zero. Furthermore, Nod is still at large. Do you know? Those who can't get the required results are usually called 'incompetent'."

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Area 11 (Japan)**

Inside a traditional Japanese room, the leaders of Kyoto are having a meeting due to the recent events.

"So, the Britannian princess has gone this far." Said Taizo Kirihara.

"With the break up of the Liberation Front, the last embers of Japan have died away." Said Tatsunori Osakabe.

"Wait! He may be on the run, but Tohdoh is still in good shape!" Exclaim Tousai Munakata.

"Although I heard he's even lost the Burai Customs. And there's the rumor of the Brotherhood hunting down the remnants of the Liberation Front. At this point, hope is..." Said Hidenobu Kubouin.

"There is still hope." Interjected Kaguya Sumeragi.

"The Black Knights? You've been an admirer of Zero since he rescued Suzaku Kururugi, to the point of sending him a Guren Mk-II." Replied Kirihara.

* * *

 **Student Council Room, Ashford Academy**

In the room, Shirley and Milly are talking about something along the line of Lelouch, love, and confession.

As if on cue, Lelouch then appears in the room. He came to pick the paper work for the upcoming festival. Then, Kevin come inside the room.

"Hey there, Kevin." Said Milly with cheerful voice. "How are you? Haven't see you since few days ago."

"Sorry about that, there are problems at my apartment and unless I want to pay someone to do it, I must do it by myself." Explain Kevin.

"What kind of problem, anyway?" Ask Lelouch.

"You do realize while it's already weeks since I am here, I am still moving from the Mainland? I haven't have time to pack off my stuffs."

"That makes sense."

"Anyway, Lelouch. When I see you with Nunnally, I thought you will be an overprotective brother."

"What makes you said that?" Ask Lelouch suspiciously.

"When I am on my way here, I saw Rai was feeding Nunnally a soup."

It took some seconds for Lelouch to figures what Kevin's said. As soon as he did, his eyes become as wide as saucer and run outside the room.

"You do realize that Rai is at Narita with Suzaku?" Ask Milly dumbfounded.

"Of course. I am just trolling Lelouch." Explain Kevin while giving a shrug. "Oh, Shirley. I think he accidentally took something from you. A letter I guess."

When Shirley looks at the table, she see that the letter is gone. She then immediately exits the room and running towards Lelouch.

* * *

 **Black Knight's Van**

After reading the "love letter" from Kyoto and doing some change in the Black Knights' structure, Ohgi then gives Zero another letter.

"What's this one?" Ask Zero.

"Don't know. We found it along with some supplies that had been sent to us. This one specifically directed for you." Explain Ohgi.

Zero then open the letter. It seems usualy from what he can see. But when he see what's inside, he can see that there's card with the symbol of the Brotherhood of Nod. Surprised, Zero takes the card and see what's at the other side. He can see that there are words on it. Zero then read it.

 _Sorry for the damage we caused to you at Narita. Hope the supplies we send with this letter can help you to recover :)_

 _Nod Commander_

Slowly but surely, anger begins to build up inside Zero. For some reason, he imagine a bald man with goatee is having a chuckle with amusement.

He put the card at the table and gives an order to Ohgi.

"Ohgi, tell the others to burn the supplies!"

"Eh? Are you sure? You know that-"

"I don't care! Burn it!"

Zero then goes to his room. The Black Knights' members then look at each other with confused face. Kallen then picks the card and read it.

"Whoa, this surely hurt Zero's pride." Said Kallen with wide eyes.

* * *

 **September 10, 2017**

 **Narita**

At the remains of the city, the Britannian Search and Rescue are trying to find any survivor or at the very least their remains. However, so many part of the city had been burned to the point that only 1 among 10 bodies is identifiable by face. Most of the human remains are also mixed up, making the job finding out how many people died even more challenging. At one of the tent where the identifiable corpses are being put, many of their relatives are crying for their losses.

"Any recovered human remains should be brought to tent number 2. Any lost articles should be identified at once. Bring any items which contain identifiable faces to tent number 1. Specify via written report on the location and time of discovery. Medical team 2 will be arriving shortly. Transport personnel, report to provisional tent 2 at once!"

Suzaku is taking a rest while Cecile is replacing Lancelot's battery. He drinks some of the water at a plastic bottle and then pour the rest at his head.

"So, had enough of searching for bodies?" Ask Lloyd as he walks towards Suzaku.

"If you can, I'd like you to let me help out with the recovery operations for a bit longer." Replied Suzaku.

"Be my guest, until you've worked it out of your system. Those are Princess Cornelia's orders for the time being. Besides, that kid is still at the city with the Club."

Suzaku is thinking for a while before asking something.

"Mr. Lloyd... Zero and the Black Knights... Also Kane and Nod... What are they doing? What do they hope to accomplish by causing all these deaths?"

"The Black Knights are knights of justice, if you go by his own words. For Nod, remembering what that bald man said few weeks ago, their goal is to avenge all three superpowers for making them suffer."

"And where's the 'justice'?! All they did was fighting the authority and didn't even help when Nod massacre everyone in the city! And Nod are even worse than the Black Knights! That MAN have millions of followers that he can used to help the superpowers in realizing their error and yet he decided to spill more blood?! Is revenge the only thing in his head?!"

"Please, I have no intention of having an embarrassing discussion about the nature of justice. We are basically soldiers, after all."

Suddenly, there's a big explosion coming from the ruin of the city. When Lloyd and Suzaku look at the source, they see a black smoke rising from it.

"Oh my. Looks like some poor man have stumbled upon some of the bombs that Nod left." Lloyd face then becomes worried. "I hope is not the Club."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about whether or not the 'poor man' survive?" Ask Suzaku which receive no reply.

"All set! The energy filler's been switched out." Inform Cecile.

"Oh, uh, right." Said Suzaku.

Suzaku then approach Lancelot. Lloyd then speak to Cecile.

"So, Cecile?" Ask Lloyd.

"I checked them out. The Purebloods' units as well." Replied Cecile.

"It's what I thought it was, right?"

"Yes, sir. The wave surger."

"I never would have thought Rakshata would work with our enemies."

"The enemy pilot was an ace as well. With us not be able to predict Suzaku's psychological stability now, if he were to fight that pilot again..."

"You don't think it would win? My dear Lancelot?"

* * *

 **Mt. Fuji, Area 11 (Japan)**

After the hectic conversation with Taizo Kirihara, Zero then goes strolling the place for a while. In his hand is a letter written by Kirihara which he received few minutes after the conversation. He then read it.

 _To Zero,_

 _After our conversation, I'm sure you can realize that your group is now the only group that support Japanese independence. However, bear in mind that there's another group that seeks for the independence of not only Japan, but also most of Britannia's colonies; the Brotherhood of Nod._

 _From outside, they seems to be sufficiently advanced liberation group. But from the intelligence we got, there's more than meet the eyes of the Brotherhood._

 _The tactics they used to gain their independence involved killing civilians on purpose and so brutal that everyone with half a brain would not support such a group. Shamefully, most people that being conquered (Numbers) have been oppressed to the point that they only want independence; doesn't matter how they get it._

 _As such, I request to you that if you can, please drive away Nod from Japan. One rule that will always stand when you fighting a monster is that you should never become one. I believe the Brotherhood doesn't care about that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Taizo Kirihara_

Zero then fold the paper and put it in one of his pocket. He then goes to where his men are waiting.

* * *

 **At night...**

 **Park, Area 11 (Japan)**

Lelouch is walking to meet Shirley. It's raining however, so he must uses an umbrella.

" _Anyway, it's all starting. The Black Knights will finally become the organization that I imagined._ " Thought Lelouch.

He then see that near a watch pole, Shirley is standing without using umbrella or rain coat to protect herself from the rain. Lelouch then approach her and gives her some shelter with the umbrella.

"Umm...I am sorry I was late. I thought you'd already left a while ago." Said Lelouch. He see that Shirley doesn't gives any response. "No, never mind that. Anyway, let's go some place to get out of the rain."

"Lulu, tell me... That guy Zero... He fights for the weak, doesn't he?" Ask Shirley out of nowhere.

"Wha...? Yeah, that's what he says, anyway."

"Then... Then why didn't he save my father?"

Lelouch shows a shocked face as a reply. Shirley then shows her face, which indicates that she was crying.

"My father was a gentleman! He never laid a finger on me... He never did anything wrong... But he was burned... Shot...! Why? Why did my father have to die?! This can't be... It just can't...! IT CAN'T...!"

Shirley then drops her bag and hug Lelouch, who drops his umbrella.

"Please, Lulu...! Help me...!"

Lelouch then hug Shirley tighter. Both of them then kissed.

* * *

 **A chapter for my story is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	10. One Woman Army

**One Woman Army**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **555814:** Nod actually kill civilians, but not as MO. It's more as a collateral damage. However, most of Britannian civilians are racist and colonialist, technically speaking. Nod spent their first year in CG universe recruiting Numbers and Nod is not a type of group that will care about the death of racist and colonialist.

 **Republic:** They already know it was the Brotherhood of Nod.

* * *

 **September 10, 2017**

 **Graveyard, Area 11 (Japan)**

At an open grave, a group of people is surrounding the grave of Joseph Fenette. Among those people are Shirley and her mother. After the priest finished the last rite, the burying begin.

Few feet away from the grave, there are Kallen, Nina, Milly, Rivalz, Lelouch, Suzaku, Rai, and Kevin. All of them are waiting for Shirley as she and her mother attend the funeral.

Few minutes later, Shirley approach her friends.

"I am so sorry, Shirley." Said Kallen.

"Oh, stop that. What did you have to apologize for?" Replied Shirley.

"I am sorry too." Said Rivalz suddenly. "Actually, during the hotel hostage incident, when I saw them on TV, I thought Black Knights were kind of cool."

"Cool doesn't equals good, you know." Add Kevin.

"Not now, Kevin." Replied Rai.

"Sorry. Continue, Rivalz."

"A-Alright. I mean, even the news handled it all wrong. I even posted how I thought what happened in Narita was kind of cool in some online forums."

"Just because it was..."

"Kevin!"

"Sorry, Rei. Old habit dies hard."

"Anyway, I am so sorry." Said Rivalz as he gives Shirley a bow.

"Don't be like that. You didn't know about it. Even I would call it cool if I don't know about the victims. Also..."

"Just stop it. I'm more worried about you. Did you have a good cry? If you try holding it in, it'll just be harder later on." Said Milly.

"I am OK now. I am fine..." Replied Shirley as she remembers last night event. "I had my cry."

"It was cowardly!"

When the students look at the source, they see that it was Suzaku.

"The Black Knights... Zero... The Brotherhood of Nod... Kane... their methods are cowardly! Zero doesn't face the challenge himself! All he does is use people, stir up trouble, then acts like a judge and declare himself the winner! Then Kane revealed himself and declare himself the Messiah! Yet he orders the death of thousands of innocents just because they're Britannian! He also caused a war between all three superpowers, completely destroyed the peace that had exist for at least a decade! That isn't going to change anything! Anything gained doing things the wrong way is just meaningless!"

There's silence at the group. Milly then breaks it.

"Anyway, it's time we got going. Shirley, we will be waiting for you. In the same old student council room. So, please..."

After saying that, the students leave the graveyard, leaving both Lelouch and Shirley alone.

"Remove that face, Suzaku. That's not something savory to be see." Said Kevin as they keep walking.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that..."

"I understand. But if you remember what Kane said, everything make sense."

"What do you mean?" Ask Rai.

"Remember Kane's grand debut? He said 'The blood of your oppressors will flow and the years of tyranny will finally end!'. Just from that sentence you can guess his goals."

"I didn't catch it." Said Suzaku.

"He promised two things to his followers; they finally be free from the grasp of the superpowers and have their revenge. Seriously, we're talking about people who has been oppressed for a decade at the least. It's not strange they care nothing about right or wrong and want nothing but kill their opressors, regardless of their status."

"So we're dealing with people who doesn't care about how they achieved their freedom and care even less about the life of the innocent." Said Suzaku.

"Not really. 'Innocent' is subjective. One person's innocent is another person's atrocity." Replied Kevin.

* * *

 **September 11, 2017**

 **Temple Prime**

After having a lunch, the Legendary Insurgent looks at the recent reports and news he got. To put it in the simplest way, things are going excellent for the Brotherhood and not too good for the superpowers.

First, the America. While the northern part is peaceful, the same thing can't be said with the southern part. The Brotherhood has took control of Peru, Ecuador, and Colombia. There are a lot of battles in order to take over the rest of South America, especially Argentina and Brazil. Nod also try to take the Panama Canal, though it merely a distraction and the Brotherhood has no use of the canal except damaging Britanian's trade business.

Second, the Africa. The entire parts of central Africa are under Nod's control. Also, because most of the continent has been oppressed by both European and Britannian, it's not hard for Nod to recruit people from the indigenous population. From the central, Nod is advancing to the north and south. The biggest battles however happened in Egypt, where Nod, Britannia, and Europe are fighting for the control of Suez Canal.

Third, the Middle East. Unlike the other part of the world, this is where the Brotherhood of Nod liberations are the most successful. Being recently conquered, Britannian hasn't set up a strong holding at the land, making their effort to defend their new land from the combined forces of Nod and the indigenous population hard. With the liberation of Oman, Yemen, Israel, Palestine, and Lebanon, it makes sense to say that the Britannian forces are trapped.

Fourth, the Europe. Unknown to the most of the world, the entire Balkans is under Nod's control. The western part of the Europe remain untouched except for few sabotages and espionage missions. At the east – especially Russia - the Brotherhood has technically split the Eastern Europe into two; one for EU while the other one for Britannia. Though it's only a matter of time until both sides liberated. However, the Brotherhood's current holding at Russia isn't strong, causing both EU and Britannia to be able to fight deep in Nod's territory. Things must changed.

Fifth, the Asia. Being the weakest of the superpower caused the Chinese Federation to be unable to fighting back properly. So far, the Brotherhood controls Vietnam, Laos, Brunei, and the Strait of Malacca. Kane has special plan for one of its country; Japan.

Sixth, the Australia. However, any data about that is currently confidential. The Insurgent can get access for them, but decided to do it later.

The Insurgent then look at one of the files that he has. It appears that Nod's cells in Japan have discovered one of the location of Knightmare R&D Facility. They also acquired the sketch of the facility, amount of guards and what kind, and both ways for getting in and out. A successful raid by Commando is more than possible.

He then gives the cells the green light to execute the operation.

* * *

 **Knightmare R &D Facility, Area 11 (Japan) **

Near one of the fence, a couple of guard is patrolling through the fence. So far, they haven't seen something worth to report.

Suddenly, they hear someone is climbing the fence. When they run to the source, they see nothing. Deciding that it's better be safe than sorry, one of them intend to contact the main security. However, something happened before they can do that.

Lasers out of nowhere hit both men straight at chest. With the bodies fall to the ground, the culprit reveal herself; she's one of Nod Commando.

The Commando then continue her search. Her first target is the power plants. If those are taken out, it'll drop the chances of her failed the mission. Thanks to the new version of stealth gadget, she can go through the facility unseen provided she moves slowly, doesn't make loud noise, and other action that doesn't require her to be seen to be detected.

The Commando goes through the factory while avoiding patrols and cameras. While she has her stealth gadget on, it's better not to push her luck.

" _Damn it. Britannian maybe weak but they sure know how to do patrol that will give anyone an annoyance. Best get rid of the power plants fast._ " Though the Commando.

After few minutes wandering through the facility, the Commando finally find the power plants. She approach all of them and plants some "gifts". She goes few meters away from the plants.

"Here's my gifts."

With that words, the Commando blows up the power plants. Not even a second later, all lights at the facility dead. This indicate that everything else – including security cameras – are dead. She then hears that a group of soldiers are approaching the power plants. She waits for few seconds. The group then appears in front of her eyes. The Commando draws her laser pistols and cut down all guards swiftly. She moves towards her next target; the security room.

* * *

 **Camelot Research Room**

Everyone in the room were doing some usual business when the light suddenly dead. Luckily, Lloyd brought some glow sticks for his experiment.

"What is happening?" Said Cecile as she hands over glow sticks to other people.

"I heard a small explosion. It looks like there's an intruder in the facility." Said Rei as he received a glow stick.

"Should we do something?" Ask Suzaku.

"The guards will handle it. Furthermore, it is this place that we should guard." Said Lloyd.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Intruder spotted!"

"Take her..."

 _ZAP ZAP ZAP_

"Arrgh!"

The Commando managed to took out another patrol before they can even fire a singel shot. The Commando then hear a knightmare is approaching, so she makes herself invisible. She waits for few moments until she can see the knightmare. The knightmare keeps moving, passing the Commando who's besides it for a couple of seconds. At that time, the Commando plants an explosive at the knightmare's leg. She waits for the knightmare to be far away from her before detonating it.

The Commando stops doing anything and thinks about her next course of action. First, she will go to where the scientists are. Without them, the R&D will receive devastating blow.

She managed to pass the patrols without being noticed. At some places though, she had no choice but to eliminate them. But considering that they're common soldiers and she's Nod Commando, the result is obvious.

Just then, she heard one of the patrol speaking.

"Hey, Columbus. Hurry up! We must reach our destination fast!"

"What for, Sarge?"

"I told you earlier that we need to evacuate the scientists, moron!"

" _Evacuating, huh? I think I can use this._ " Thought the Commando.

The Nod Commando decides to follows the patrol. After following for few minutes, the patrol stop and guard an intersection. She looks around and – after making sure that no one is nearby – open fire on all guards she can see. They try to fight back, but none of them are even capable of firing a single bullet. The Commando then becomes invisible once more and wait for the evacuation.

After waiting for few minutes, a pair of truck arrived to her location. The trucks stop when the front one realize the bodies of the dead guards. The driver and the passenger besides him disembark from the vehicle and inspect the scene.

"What happened here?"

"They're dead! Someone must have attacked this place!"

"Someone? But that means..."

While they're inspecting, the Nod Commando slowly approach the truck behind the first one. When she's close, she can hear the sounds of people speaking from each other. From the conversation, she's sure that the people inside are the scientists. The Commando then plants an explosive at the truck and get to cover. After she make sure that she's out of the distance, she triggers the explosion.

"Here's my card!"

The truck explodes. Seeing that there's no way that anyone can survive that and no one is coming out from the now-on-fire truck, the Commando walks away.

* * *

 **Camelot Research Room**

Suzaku and Rei hear something. They look around, trying to find the source of the voice. It didn't take long. It came from outside.

"Someone is...ARGH!"

"Everybody take...AAAH!"

 _ZAP ZAP_

"That must be the intruder." Said Rei as he grabs a nearby gun.

"Cecile, Lloyd, stay here! Rei and I will check it." Order Suzaku as he walks to the source of the voice.

"Just be careful. Finding someone as good as both of you is a rare thing." Replied Lloyd.

"I don't think I need to tell you what's wrong with that." Said Cecile to Llyod.

Both pilots walk to the door. They wait for a moment before Rei opens the door while keep pointing the gun. He sees no one. Both of them exit the room and check their surroundings.

"See anything, Rei?" Ask Suzaku.

"No, I don't..." Before Rei can finish his words, someone kicks the gun at his hand to the sky. "What...?!"

Before Rei can react more, the Commando – who was using her stealth generator to hide – grabs his right hand and immediately slams him to the ground. She then blocks a kick from Suzaku and grabs the leg that he used to kicked her. With that, the Commando slams him to the ground. She then see that Rei is about to get up, but there's no way she let that happen; the Commando tries to kick him in the head, but instead hitting Rei's 'balls'. Not even a second later, he let out a girlish scream and falls to the ground.

Well, at least that work.

The Nod Commando then goes towards Suzaku to kick him at the head. This time, she doesn't miss. After taking both of them out, she enters the room with one of her laser pistol at hand. Inside, both Cecile and Lloyd are watching her with fear.

"Worry not. I have an order from my superior to not kill you. Don't know why, but order is order." Said the Commando.

"R-Right." Replied Cecile, still with fear.

As she keeps watching them, the Commando moves to one of the computers in the room. She approaches the CPU and opens it. She sees the inside for a moment before taking out the hard disk.

"Hey! That's where I keep all my ideas! Return it immediately!" Exclaim Lloyd.

At first, she was thinking of taking all hard disks that she can find. But thanks to that man, she doesn't need to.

"I keep this then." Replied the Commando simply as she puts the hard disk in her pocket.

"I said return it!" Said Lloyd as he dash towards her.

"Lloyd!" Exclaim Cecile.

The Commando sighs before she dodges Lloyd, grabs his hand, and slams him to the computer, destroying most of it. The man can do nothing except grunting in pain. Seeing that there's nothing to do, the Commando exits the room and then, the R&D facility.

* * *

 **September 12, 2017**

Satisfied with the result of the mission, the Legendary Insurgent puts down the paper and sips a coffee. Suddenly, he received a video call from Alex. He approaches his computer and accepts it.

"[COMMS] Good to see you again, Commander. Straight to the point, do you remember our next campaign?"

"[COMMS] Fukuoka Base. What about it?"

"[COMMS] You see, there are two problems. First, it will took a longer time than expected for the Marked of Kane to arrived. This problem is not really big, but the second could be. Our intel has found out that the Chinese Federation is preparing a large fleet at one of their naval base."

"[COMMS] Is there a problem with that?"

"[COMMS] There is. One of the leader of the fleet is Atsushi Sawasaki. He was a member of Kururugi Cabinet before the invasion of Japan. We believed those fleet is the vanguard of China 'liberation' of Area 11."

"[COMMS] That won't be good for out plan. Do we have a force ready to be dispatched to Chinese Federation?"

"[COMMS] We have some, but all of them are stationed at Japan. So they need to find a way to get there. The rest of our forces in Asia are busy trying to liberate Southeast and Central Asia."

"[COMMS] Understood. Commander out."

The Insurgent closes the call and stands up, heading towards the Command Room.

* * *

 **After many months, this chapter is finally done.**

 **I will give you a hint about what will happen during the "Special Administrative Zone Massacre": False Flag.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
